


Innocence Reprised

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-05-31 16:50:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 33,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19430101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 故事中两位年纪非常非常小，不要忽视预警的underage。





	1. Chapter 1

暴雨将至。天空阴沉沉的好似积满灰尘的帷幕，黑色的积云盘踞在山峦，遮蔽了落日的金色冠冕。闪电落在远方，架起明晃晃的天梯，雷声近在咫尺，闷重如软木槌敲击在铁桶上。蜻蜓在水塘边低旋，知了沙哑地鸣叫，雨点随时都有可能落下。

奥默里克望了眼天色，加快步伐，朝着曾经是修道院的古老建筑前行，战争结束后，那里被改建成寄宿学校，直到现在也依然是。

熟悉的铁门在道路尽头矗立，每一道花纹都与他离去时别无二致，只是安着扇叶的石墙更加老旧，缝隙里长着青苔，蚂蚁忙碌地来回穿梭，衔着白色的卵。

院落里有许多地方都与记忆中不同，垂下须根供他们荡秋千的老榕树枝叶无存，只剩下宽大的树桩，如同一张天然的桌子，断面被抹平的边缘有些焦黑，像是经过火烧。

原本种着水仙的花圃如今生长着葱兰，单薄的白花瓣在碧绿的长叶间微笑，背后是盛放的马蹄莲和垂着头的百合花。墙边的爬山虎在这些年间扩展了版图，原本生根的地方却多了些褐色的枯叶，离开时轻抚他肩膀的常青藤快垂到地上，如东方风格的珠玉门帘碧绿摇荡。蔷薇花不再是纯粹的红色，粉色与白色点缀其中，颜色的层次更加丰富。

校舍的外墙重新粉刷过，从暗沉的深灰变成紫灰，多了几分活力与新气息。但门廊的挂铃还是原来那枚，锈迹斑驳得快要看不出金色，倒是门房的小窗换成了拱圆形，还多了可以收取物件的斜口。

奥默里克轻轻地摇了摇铃，对里面露出的半张脸说明来意。惊雷忽地炸响在他身后，回头望去山那边的日暮只剩一道金色的边。

初见到努德内的那日，也是这样的雷雨天，大雨倾盆，黑色的轿车驶过泥泞的路面，轮胎激起褐色的水流。瘦小得像只小鸡的男孩被拖拽着，风吹掉斗篷的帽子，露出亚麻色的乱发，雨点打在小脸上，如泪痕般流淌。 

轮到值日喂鸽子的那天，奥默里克端着谷物走到阁楼，看见那个孩子在稻草堆里，抱着一只刚出生不久的奶猫，将脸蛋贴在小家伙的脑袋上爱昵地轻蹭。小猫“咪呜”地叫着，带着肉垫的爪子搭在他脖子上，舒服地舔了舔他的耳朵。他也试着伸出舌头，戳了下猫粉色的鼻尖作为回礼。

被窗棂割碎的阳光片片落在男孩身上，奥默里克看见他胳膊上有新鲜的淤青，像没洗掉的颜料粘在在皮肤上。他好心地走上前去，想建议男孩去医务室处理下。正跟猫咪玩耍的孩子听见脚步声，蓦地抬起头来，三道阴影横亘在白嫩的脸上，如精美瓷器上的狭长裂缝，突兀而哀伤。

奥默里克吃惊地停住脚步，什么东西冰凉艰涩，刹那间拽住了他的心，血管与神经绷紧般刺痛。

抱着猫的男孩露出警惕和害怕的表情，本能地紧了紧怀抱，猫咪有些不舒服，自他的臂膀里挣脱出来，循着奥默里克身上食物的香气朝他爬去。

奥默里克轻轻地捧起猫咪，摸了摸它光滑的毛皮，抱着它走向男孩，将那小家伙重新放回他的腿上，望着那双碧绿得宛如星沉湖水的眸子问，“你叫什么名字？”

“努德内。”男孩接过猫咪，一边爱抚着一边低声回答，听起来怯怯的。

这个名字与印象中那个总被欺负的低年级学生重合。路过学校办公室虚掩的门时，奥默里克曾听到老师们的交谈：努德内家只交了最基本的费用，连多一份的赞助和补贴都不肯掏。这意味着努德内在这里的日子不会好过。学校崇尚公平，但与人们通常理解的不同，“公平”在这里具有别样的含义——任何家庭只要付出相等的金钱都可以保证孩子享受相等的待遇。

历史悠久外表典雅的寄宿学校，实际上是贵族家庭用来体面抛弃子女的寄存所。在这灰色的高墙里，孩子的待遇完全取决于父母愿意花费的金钱。

努德内困苦得像个乞丐，就连孩子们也常常欺负他。奥默里克却是这里的王子，享受着近乎特权的优待。

大多数生活在这里的孩子都有对不愿负责的父母，奥默里克的家庭情况却与此截然不同，他的父母十分享受抚养孩子的快乐，他们为奥默里克请了最尽责的保姆和最耐心的家庭教师，把孩子当做天赐的珍宝爱惜。可由于某种复杂得年幼的奥默里克并不完全明白的原因，他们奉了皇家的命令出海到国外。据回来的拓荒者们说，那边仍是蒙昧蛮荒，有食人的部落和凶猛的野兽，无法带上年幼的孩子。思考再三后，他们万分不情愿地将奥默里克送来这里，并出于对孩子的歉疚给了学校巨额的赞助费，以确保他在这里的吃穿用度尽可能优渥。

父母的慷慨换来了学校对奥默里克的格外青睐，他独享豪华宽敞的两人套间，从入学那天起就没有室友，所有的衣橱和书柜都默认是他的，漂亮的浴室也只归他一人享用。但良好的教养让他自觉地遵守着个人区域的划分，没有任何物品超出自己的空间，也没有碰过另一张床。

“我叫奥默里克，中等年级的学生，”奥默里克和蔼地自我介绍，努德内在孩子们中间受欺负，甚至常被大半夜地赶出来宿舍的事，他略有所知，却体贴地换了种更委婉的说法，“我的房间还有张空床，你在那边睡不习惯的话，不如搬来跟我一起？我窗外可以看见花园，星空也很美丽。”

努德内抱紧小猫，一言不发地垂着头，好半天才挤出蚊子般的声音，“我是低年级的学生。”这不符合规矩。

除非情况特殊，学校里的孩子按例跟同龄人住在一起，但奥默里克永远能得到特许。

听罢他的请求后，老师们目光嘉许地夸奖奥默里克善良懂事，表扬他主动帮助年幼同学的善举，暗地里则在高兴，终于不用大半夜将努德内从阁楼里拎出来，天知道为什么这孩子放着温暖舒适的床铺的不睡，偏偏爱躲在草堆里玩捉迷藏——他们当然清楚个中缘由，但假装不知便可免去责任，谁让努德内自己不讨人喜欢呢？

当天晚上，努德内拖着行李搬进奥默里克的宿舍。房门为他打开的瞬间，望着宽敞漂亮的室内，他竟有些迟疑不敢迈步，以为自己来错了地方。

奥默里克热情地招呼他进屋，将一串钥匙挂在他的脖子上，亲切地冲他问好。

努德内的随身物品并不多，只有寥寥几件衣服和少许个人用品，剩下就是学校里发的课本和作业。他将这些在柜子里排列得紧密，好像生怕多占一点空间就被会指责。

收拾完毕后，他坐在自己的床上，抱着膝盖将下巴搁在上面，安静像具不会出声的人偶，似是不知该做什么，又像是在思考自己为什么会在这。

奥默里克的床上堆满了漂亮的玩具，天鹅绒与绸缎缝成的小精灵们簇拥着他的枕头。可努德内那边却空荡荡的，小小的身体孤单地坐在上面，像只初来到陌生地方的猫咪，连呼吸也不敢大声。

“你想要我的小熊陪你睡吗？或者那只兔子？毛毛虫也行……你喜欢什么？尽管告诉我。”奥默里克走过去坐在床边，声音轻柔地问着新来的小室友。

努德内盯着丝绒与绸缎缝制成的布偶，宝石般的眼睛亮晶晶的，咬着唇轻轻地摇了摇头。

那是延绵的雨季，夜里时常风雨大作，玻璃窗哗啦啦地响。

奥默里克某日半夜被雷鸣惊醒，听见努德内那边传来低低的呜咽，像只受惊的幼猫在哭泣，被子随着呼啸的风声微颤，小小的身子正躲在里面瑟瑟发抖。

“要过来一起睡吗？”奥默里克温和的声音越过房间，边说边将玩具挪了挪，他的床本来就宽敞，容下努德内的小身子绰绰有余。

一双水光荡漾的绿眼睛自被子里露出来，在一闪而过的电光里如星子般明亮。接连的惊雷在窗外连绵回响，努德内往被子里缩了缩，仿佛对他而言，那才是最安全的地方。

见努德内实在是害怕，奥默里克翻身下床，主动地走了过去。他钻进被子里温柔地环住努德内，像安抚猫咪那样轻轻地拍打男孩瑟缩的背。怀里的身子单薄如纸，按在胸前的胳膊纤细得好似芦苇，仿佛再抱紧些便会折断，怎么也不像有五岁——这是入学的最低年龄。

努德内起初紧张地绷紧身子，睫毛轻颤着不敢看奥默里克。但耳边萦绕的摇篮曲实在是令他陶醉，夜莺与玫瑰的旋律回荡在室内，窗外的狂风骤雨变得遥远缥缈，黑夜虽然漫长却不再可怕。

睡神很快将幼小的灵魂安然接去梦乡，努德内的手臂和腿自然地放松下来，循着近在咫尺的温暖靠上奥默里克的胸膛，像只归巢的鸟儿那样栖息在舒适的怀抱里。

次日清晨，窗外碧空如洗，浅淡的云朵如搅碎的棉花糖，薄薄地铺在天空。

奥默里克被透过窗帘的阳光唤醒，努德内熟睡中微笑的脸映入眼帘，可爱得好像一朵初绽放的蔷薇花。虽然努德内睁眼后又恢复拘谨的模样，可那瞬间的花开早已顺着看不见的藤蔓爬到奥默里克的心里，在最深处牢牢地扎下根。

昔日花藤上的尖刺时至现在仍锋利如芒，在回忆中长成肆虐的荆棘，每每想起都扎痛他的心，令眼泪不停地流淌。


	2. Chapter 2

缺爱的孩子往往对外界抱有与年龄不符的戒心，尽管奥默里克待他体贴入微，努德内也不敢轻易相信对方的好，若不是因为一次危险的意外，他们还要经过更长的时间才会熟稔。

事情发生时努德内在浴室里洗澡，中途想去拿放在旁边的毛巾，可他的胳膊太短，够不到置物架，一踮脚便在放满的浴缸里摔了一跤，整个身子没进温热的水里，呛得鼻腔里刺痛耳道里嗡嗡作响。

奥默里克在外面做作业，听见里面传来挣扎的水声，赶忙冲进来将可怜的男孩从水里捞起，才避免了学校被努德内的家人讹去一笔丧葬费。

“还好你没锁门。”奥默里克边拍打着努德内的背边说，心疼地望着男孩微颤的鼻尖，接来清水为他冲洗被泡沫刺激泛红的眼睛。

“对不起。”急促的咳嗽后，努德内沙哑地道歉。奥默里克身上那件好看的衬衣都湿透了，头发也被水弄得乱糟糟的。

“干嘛道歉呢？明明什么也没做错。”奥默里克取来毛巾，替努德内擦着身上的水，“要说抱歉的是我，我早该想到的，这浴缸对你来说太深，是有些危险的。”他抓起努德内的小手，郑重地承诺，“我以后会更加小心，不再让你一个人在里面。”

努德内低低地应了一声，将奥默里克披在他身上的浴巾裹紧，踩着拖鞋小心地站起来，无法呼吸的感觉仍在他的肺部停留，小心脏“砰砰”地跳着，好像有只兔子在胸腔里淘气。

如果是在家里的话，制造这么大麻烦少不了皮肉之苦，但在奥默里克这里，他得到了一块精美的夜宵蛋糕作为安抚，核桃味的发酵面粉做成爱心的形状，上面铺着厚厚的奶油还缀着颗红色的草莓。

他不敢相信这是给自己的，望着奥默里克担心这是场玩笑，或者里面藏着什么可怕的东西，但鼓起勇气尝了一口后，他便被甘美的滋味俘获，一口气将它吃了个精光。

“你喜欢这种口味？”奥默里克看着男孩贪恋地舔掉嘴边的奶油，伸手替他擦掉鼻尖上那点黏腻的白色。

努德内望着空空的盘子，慢慢地抬起眼睛，想起有句重要的话没说，“谢谢。”

“别客气，”奥默里克摸了摸努德内的头，这次他没有感到任何颤抖与害怕，“你喜欢的话，每晚都给你一块。你太瘦了，应该多吃点。”

下场暴雨来临，是几日后的事情。奥默里克将他那些可爱的玩偶全都搬到努德内床上，让小熊与小兔子，还有毛毛虫与小仙子，全都依偎在努德内的枕头边，热闹得好像游乐园。

然努德内不再睡在那，他在奥默里克柔软的怀抱里找到庇护，温暖又安全。

雷鸣与风声不再困扰他，自家里带来的噩梦也渐渐远去。努德内在奥默里克的身边睡得前所未有的香甜，有他母亲从未对他唱过的摇篮曲和动听的故事陪伴，就连梦里去往的世界也繁花盛开，好像阳光永远不会消逝的夏季。

几天之后暴雨停歇，可努德内已经眷恋上奥默里克的枕头，棉布与羽绒混合的味道有些像麦田，浸润着奥默里克身上淡淡的牛奶香，柔软得就好像云朵一样。

努德内很想跟奥默里克一起睡，即使没有下雨也没有打雷也想被奥默里克抱着，想听他为自己讲睡前的童话，哪怕故事的结局早已知晓。但他担心提出这样过分的要求会被奥默里克讨厌，简单的几句话在心里如银铃般叮咚作响，却始终说不出口，害怕闪电与雷鸣的孩子，生平第一次期盼着暴雨。

到了晚上要睡觉的时候，奥默里克却忘记把玩具移回去。努德内洗浴完毕，穿着睡衣站在床间的过道，忐忑地挣扎片刻后，钻进他更喜欢的那床被子里。奥默里克整理好出来，看见努德内坐在床头翻书，什么也没说，自然地从另一侧爬上去，问他在看什么。

努德内将书捧到奥默里克眼前，那是一个两个好朋友约好在桥边见面的故事。奥默里克接过那本故事书，稚嫩而温柔的声音念着上面的文字。

奥默里克的膝盖有些瘦削，对努德内而言已足够柔软，他枕在奥默里克的腿上听，尽管他有张表情不甚明显的脸，可忍不住眨动的睫毛出卖了他的欢喜。

这页的文字朗诵完毕，奥默里克翻书时看见努德内在笑，忍不住低头亲了亲蔷薇般粉嫩的脸，“你真可爱。”他望着那双漂亮如星辰的绿眼睛，以孩童特有的誓言般庄重的语气说，“跟我做好朋友怎么样？”

从来没有人说过他可爱，也从来没有人想跟他做朋友。努德内羞赧地点头，用极细软的声音回答，“好。”

努德内再也没回去自己那张床，不论是午休还是夜寝，他都睡在奥默里克那边。而更早时那次意外后，奥默里克也不再让努德内单独在浴缸里洗澡。

男孩如胡萝卜和青豆般亲和，不论是睡觉还是洗澡都不愿分开。

他们分享着说不完的悄悄话，也渐渐地有了只有彼此才知道的秘密。

夏日的某天午休时分，窗帘外阳光灿烂，知了在树枝上不知疲倦地合唱。

努德内梦见自己走在一片漆黑的森林里，许多藤蔓自地面陡然生出，上面长着毒牙般的尖刺，好像蛇一般朝他缠绕过来。男孩害怕地逃跑，穿过不会下沉的沼泽与仿佛无形的灌木，找到一处隐蔽的洞穴。他小心地躲在里面，尽量地蜷着身子，紧张得连呼吸都快停止。

迷迷糊糊地，在潜意识的作用下，躺在床上的努德内动了动，朝奥默里克的怀里更深地挤去，搭在对方身上的腿下意识缠紧，像溺水之人抱着水面上的浮木。

忽然间，梦里的地面渗出灼热的熔岩，慢慢地涨上来，淹没他的脚背，然后是小腿、腰部。胸口……最后漫过他的嘴巴与鼻子。

在热水里窒息的记忆再次袭来，极度的恐惧中努德内睁开眼睛，闷热的空气灌进他的鼻腔，皮肤上覆盖着湿湿的薄汗。梦里的热潮仍留在身体里，从他与奥默里克相贴的小腹部隐隐蔓延，酥酥痒痒的感觉在皮肤上攀爬，激起连串细小的颗粒。

奥默里克被身边的动静唤醒，睡眼惺忪地看着努德内的手在睡袍里不停地挠，打着哈欠问，“怎么了？”

“腿这里好痒。”努德内抬起眼睛回答，额角汗津津的。

奥默里克掀开被子，看见努德内腿间泛红，“被蚊子咬了吗？”有被子盖着不太可能，“难道是过敏？”没有斑块，看起来也不像。

“不知道，就是很痒。”也不止是痒，被触碰的地方传来奇异的舒爽，让努德内的身体轻轻发颤，脸上的云霞越来越鲜艳，呼吸也变得凌乱。

奥默里克关怀地伸手过去，触到那片绯红的皮肤发烧般炽烫，他动作温柔地揉搓着，想替努德内舒缓些不适，稚嫩的掌心不经意地按着那根立在腿间的肉芽，来回抚摸时明显地感到隔着皮肤传来的颤栗。

“很难受吗？”奥默里克发现努德内的眼神变得奇怪，碧绿如湖的眸色朦胧如有雾霭泛起，胸膛剧烈地起伏着好像喘不过气，于是担忧地提议道，“我带你去医务室吧？让医生给你看看到底是怎么回事。”

“不用，”努德内喘息着回答，话语支离破碎的，好像随时都会融化在潮湿的空气里，“一点都不难受，而且，很舒服，特别地舒服。”绿色的眼睛神光迷离，充满渴望地望着奥默里克，“再帮我揉会儿，好吗？”

“好。”奥默里克短暂地收回手，揽过努德内的肩，让他背对着靠在怀里，好更方便地替他抚弄。

腿腹间传来的舒适，奇妙得难以言说，比猫咪抬起肉垫按在脸上还舒服。努德内陶醉地仰起脖子，亲昵抱着奥默里克的腰，凑过脸蛋去依偎着轻蹭，在他看来，奥默里克现在为他做的事，与他舔那只猫咪鼻尖时没有区别。

无法描述的潮热在奥默里克的爱抚下不断升温，努德内的嘴里喘息变成含混的呜咽，他紧紧地抱着奥默里克，像是要将自己融进他的身体里，最后伴随着寒风骤然吹过般的颤栗，他的唇齿间吐出带着童音的绵长叹息。潮水淹没他的身体又迅速褪去，留下他浸满汗水的身体靠在奥默里克的怀里深呼吸。

“真的不是生病吗？”奥默里克怀疑地盯着努德内通红的脸颊，伸手覆盖住他湿漉漉的额头，想看看有没有发烧。

“不是，”努德内摇着头说，“生病才没这么舒服呢？”大脑里残留的晕眩感逐渐退去，如被戳破的泡沫般荡然无存，他很快地恢复了精神，“你试试就知道了，我来帮你揉揉。”说着，他伸出猫咪爪子般细嫩的手掌按在奥默里克的腿间，循着方才那种惬爽的感觉认真地揉弄着。

“唔……”奥默里克很快便体验到了努德内所说的那种感觉，他的面颊也变得潮红，呼吸也变得沉重，肩膀也忍不住地轻颤起来，酥麻的感觉在身体里穿梭，好似仙女的魔法发挥作用，他感到身体轻飘飘的，宛如飞到了天际，最后又稳稳地落下来，躺在柔软的床榻上喘着气。

“没骗你吧？”努德内开心地在旁边躺下，声音清脆地问。

“嗯，确实很舒服。”奥默里克望着天花板回答，不断转动的风扇在他眼睛里留下明暗交织的影子。

那时的他们年幼懵懂，丝毫不懂身体的奥妙与边界，艰深晦涩的戒律与规训也尚是遥远的事，他们只当做偶然发现的游戏，并为此而欣喜不已。


	3. Chapter 3

奥默里克的生日是院子里蔷薇花开最繁盛的时节，学校为他举办了盛大的草地派对，准备了点缀着霜糖雪花的纪念蛋糕。努德内吃到了其中最大的一块，他送给奥默里克的礼物是透明的树叶书签。

到了努德内过生日的时候，天气已经逐渐转凉，树叶开始枯败凋落，没有什么派对，小得可怜的蛋糕上只有几朵单薄的花，连蜡烛也没给。奥默里克是这份甜蜜的的唯一分享者，他准备了一枚精致的羽毛笔作为礼物，上面刻着几行诗，歌颂着天真而美好的六岁。

“其实……”努德内欲言又止，奥默里克正握着他的小手按下餐刀。

“怎么了？”奥默里克将蛋糕放在盘子里，递到努德内的面前，“祝你生日快乐！”

“我告诉你，你可不要告诉别人。”努德内的眼睛忽闪忽闪的，如夜色里藏着秘密的繁星熠熠生辉。

“嗯，放心吧，”奥默里克伸出小指勾住努德内的，轻轻地拉了拉，“我会守口如瓶。”

“我现在才满五岁，”努德内往奥默里克那边靠了靠，爬到他的腿上坐着，“春天来这时我本来只有四岁的，但我家怕学校不肯收我，就让我说自己五岁。”

“怪不得你看起来这么小。”奥默里克扶着努德内单薄的肩，让他在腿上坐得稳稳的。

“如果被老师知道的话，他们是不是会把我送回家？”努德内有些害怕地问。说谎毕竟是不对的。

“我想……大概会吧，”奥默里克也不太确定，“你不想回家吗？”这里的所有孩子都渴望早日被父母接走。

“不想，”努德内垂着眼回答，“还是在这里比较好，跟你一起玩。”

奥默里克看到努德内的神色明显黯淡下去，伤痕刻在那张白皙稚嫩的脸上，好像水蜜桃上被虫子咬出的缺口，凄楚与痛苦盈在水汪汪的绿眼睛里，令他的心里泛起莫名的酸楚。他很想知道努德内家里到底是什么情况，却怕触及男孩的伤心事没有开口问，低头吻了吻有伤的眼角，握着叉子喂过去一块奶油。

努德内伸嘴接过去，甜甜的味道化成流淌的溪，粉色的海棠花在他的面颊上绽放，他和奥默里克之间不再有秘密，这样的想法让他的眼睛里蕴着烂漫的浅笑。

“我刚才许了愿望，要永远跟奥默里克做朋友。”努德内神情认真，

可是愿望是不能说出来的。奥默里克有些无奈，却没有多言，回应着男孩期盼而热烈的眼神，“那我们就做永远的朋友。”

努德内欢欣地亲上奥默里克的唇。他家的书房里有座精致的八音盒，每当最外面的齿轮转动一周，那对陶瓷做的胖小孩便会在中间相遇，圆嘟嘟的嘴唇撞出铃铛般清脆的声音，他也想跟奥默里克做这样好玩的事。

孩童的唇冰凉丰润得好像果冻，柔软的舌尖舔过来，奥默里克尝到了甘凉的甜味。努德内身上柔软的触感让他想起宗教画里胖乎乎的小天使，几秒的愣神后他也学着油画里的基路伯那样，将虔诚神圣的亲吻献给最亲密的同伴。

“到床上去吧。”努德内缠上奥默里克的身体，轻蹭着他的腹部，相比第一次时的意外和惊惶，他现在坦然得多，也熟练也多。

“好。”奥默里克知道努德内想玩什么，抱着男孩走到床边，轻轻地将他放在床垫上。

努德内动作麻利地脱掉衣服，露出比刚来这时稍长了些脂肪的身体，像只粘人的猫咪扑到奥默里克的怀里，借着身体的重量将他按到在填着天鹅羽绒的枕头上，凑过晶润的唇再次吻上。

奥默里克仰面躺着，敞开怀抱接住调皮的努德内，开心地感觉到这孩子正慢慢地变得开朗，仿佛生命中久失的阳光重新照耀，驱散了萦绕在脸上的寒夜，唤回了本该属于童年的初春朝气。他想更深地抱住努德内，将男孩整个地覆在怀里亲吻，却担心压坏小小的身体，于是克制住尚不知其名的渴望，由着努德内在他身上任性。

他们的身体紧紧地贴在一起，好像露水在花瓣上滑动，夜色悄声无息地注视着他们，星辉洒在孩童莹润得发光的皮肤上，纠缠的呼吸融成低吟的夜曲，流淌在逐渐变得湿润的床单上。

热浪在孩童柔软的身躯间缓缓升起，挺起起来的部位如蜗牛的触角轻触，然后抵向对方柔软的腹部，依偎着随着节奏摩擦出火花般的快乐。

目光交汇时他们甜蜜地笑了起来，像是两个小探险家，手拉着手在美丽而神秘的迷宫里探险，寻找通往个宝藏的那条曲折又幽回的通道。

努德内用牙齿轻轻地刮了下奥默里克的唇，传递过去一阵微微的酥痒，奥默里克的脖子上泛起红色的小粒，耳垂发烫泛红，像是被指甲花的汁液染过，可爱得令努德内忍不住将那肉珠含在嘴里，反复地舔舐。

奇妙的感觉如冲破冰封的暖溪席卷奥默里克的身体，好似酢浆草成熟的种子般蓬勃欲出，他再也忍不住地按住努德内纤细的腰，好让他再贴紧一点，更紧一点，仿佛是要将那娇小的男孩揉进身体里。

奥默里克的动作很快掀起惊涛骇浪，灼热的潮水淹没他们两个，年幼的男孩相拥着在近乎眩晕的快乐中体验飞翔的喜悦，他们的眼前有无数的闪光像是璀璨的银河，又仿佛有成群的水母曼妙地招摇经过，他们分享着身体与身体交融带来的亲密感，四肢纠缠，肌肤厮磨，如相交甚欢的海兔，双双沉入海底，以美丽的珊瑚礁作床。

“你说……”努德内松开搂着奥默里克脖子的手臂，惬意地换了个姿势，枕着他的腹部躺下，“他们其他人也会这么玩吗？”

“大概有吧？”奥默里克抚摸着努德内的脸回答，“但我没跟他们住过，也没办法确定呢。你过去跟舍友们住的时候，见过他们玩这样的游戏吗？”

“没有，”努德内摇头，“他们总把我赶出来。”

奥默里克在那张愤懑的脸上安抚地揉了揉，拇指沿着努德内眼下泪水般的伤痕抚摸。如果能将这伤和它代表的悲苦一并擦去就好了，他希望努德内永远都是快乐幸福的样子。

“……说不定，他们不高兴我在宿舍，就是不想带我玩这么开心的游戏。”努德内翻了个身，将奥默里克的腿当做抱枕填进怀里。

“别难过，”奥默里克托起努德内的肩，坐直身体将他的头安放在腿上，“不是有我陪你玩吗？你想玩多少次都可以。”

努德内抿着嘴，视线逆流而上，探进奥默里克海洋般蔚蓝的眼睛，在那如镜的水面他看到自己的轮廓嵌在中央，深色的剪影岿然，如浪花里坚韧不移的礁石。

“你喜欢我吗？”他忽然问。

“喜欢，”奥默里克毫不犹豫地回答，俯身亲了亲努德内的脸，“很喜欢。”

“那……”努德内有些犹豫，“你会一直喜欢我吗？”

奥默里克点头，神情郑重，“我会永远喜欢努德内的。”

“如果我做错了事情呢？”努德内仍不放心地问。

“只要你告诉我，我就会原谅你。”奥默里克回答。

“如果是很坏很坏的事情呢？”努德内下意识地收紧怀抱，像是害怕奥默里克会忽然跑掉，“坏到让你觉得讨厌，不想再看见我那种……”

“你指的是什么呢？”奥默里克在孩童有限的认知里搜寻着，“是撒谎？还是抄作业？不然……偷东西？”

“我是不会对奥默里克说假话的，”努德内想了想说，“作业我都能自己做，也从来没拿过别人的东西……我也说不上来，”他咬了咬唇，“我就想知道，奥默里克会不会哪天突然就不喜欢我了？”

“你干嘛总担心我不喜欢你呢？”奥默里克戳了戳努德内的脑门，装出伤心的样子，“难道是我做错了什么吗？”

“不，没有，”努德内见奥默里克的睫毛垂了下来，连忙否认，“奥默里克什么事情也没做错，但是……”他不知道该如何表达心里的忐忑，不安的感觉如甩不掉的幽灵，每时每刻都在俯瞰着他，让所有的喜悦和满足都变得如梦幻般不真实，仿佛随时随地都会苏醒在冰凉无依的寒晨。

“放心吧，我不会那么对你的，”奥默里克将两根手指举到耳边，“我可以发——”

“不要！”努德内几乎是从奥默里克腿上弹了起来，捂住他的嘴不让他继续说下去。他曾听父亲对母亲说过无数次相同的话，所谓的“誓言”在努德内的字典里等同于“绝对不会实现”。他摁下奥默里克抬起的手臂，将那两根没有收回的手指握在掌心，在那对他而言代表着世间全部善意的目光注视下展露笑颜，天真如未经雨露摔打的雏芽，“我相信你，奥默里克说什么我都信。”

奥默里克轻叹口气，看了眼墙上的挂钟，“作业还没做呢，游戏等熄灯后再玩吧。”

“嗯，”努德内乖巧地应着，“马上就开始写。”他十分不舍得离开奥默里克的怀抱，可填空和拼写不会因为今天是他生日就自动完成。

奥默里克翻身套上衬衣，坐在床边系扣子，他明天要交一篇议论文，正在脑海里回忆着可用得上的名人名言。

努德内懒得穿衣服，套上睡袍就下了床，光着脚丫踩在拖鞋里，余光里是奥默里克好看得令他着迷的侧脸。

我要永远都跟奥默里克做朋友。他又在心里重复了一遍生日愿望。


	4. Chapter 4

从那之后，努德内每年过生日都许相同的愿望：想要跟奥默里克做永远的朋友。

或许是他每次都会将愿望说出来，所以违背了某种隐秘的规则，亦或许是掌管此事的神灵对不断的重复感到厌烦，在他七岁那年的夏末，一辆黑色的轿车驶进院子，载着自远方归来的普拉尼翁夫妇，他们是来接回自己心爱的孩子的。

“你要离开我了，对吗？”努德内坐在床上，盯着自己摇晃的腿，许许多多的布偶与玩具包围着他，令他感觉自己也是这些即将被遗弃的旧物里的一部分。

奥默里克吻了吻努德内的唇，凝视美丽的绿眼睛里随时会决堤的泪水，声音低得好像在忏悔某种罪过，“我父母来接我了，我得跟他们回家。”

“嗯。”努德内在走廊里看到那对穿着考究的夫妇时，便有隐约不详的预感，他们长得跟奥默里克实在是太像了，握着手杖的先生有着鸦羽般的黑色头发，和每晚睡时穿过他指间的柔丝一样光滑，而带着纱帽的夫人有着蓝宝石般的眼睛，正是他最不忍移眸的那种颜色，“这是好事。”

泪水如珍珠般晶莹，随着努德内的话音滚落脸颊，每一滴都烫在奥默里克的心上。时年十岁的男孩第一次面对因自己而落泪的眼睛，内疚和负罪感令他的心脏传来撕裂般的疼痛，薄削的嘴唇翕合着却不知道该说什么，只好伸出手臂将努德内抱在怀里。来自另一个灵魂的悲伤泪水在他的前襟弥漫，浸染到他的心里，被洇红的眼眶渐渐开始生出溪流。

“奥默里克干嘛也哭呢？”努德内声音轻颤着问，眼睛肿得好像水族箱里的金鱼，“你不是一直都很想回家吗？”

“我是盼着回家，”奥默里克流着泪，蓝色的眼睛里波光粼粼 ，“可你是我最好的朋友，是世界上所有的宝贝都比不上的最好的朋友，一想到要跟你分开，我的胸口里就好难受，像是有什么被挖走了一样。”

“原来奥默里克也会为离开我难过……”努德内哽咽着，奥默里克的话让他面颊上的泉流变得更加湍急，有个大胆的想法萌发在他心里，是他早就设想过无数次的，“那……你可以带我一起离开吗？这样我们还是可以继续在一起。”

奥默里克露出略微吃惊的表情，他自然是十分愿意的，“可我听说只有父母或者其他别的什么监护人才能从这里带走孩子。”

“如果是这样的话，那我岂不是一辈子都要被关在这里？”努德内感到心里忽然空落，名为害怕的情绪弥漫在眼睛里，还带着些哀伤和绝望，“我父母嫌我讨厌，说我是多余的，早就不要我了……”他们将这可怜的男孩送来学校后再也没管过他，如果不是奥默里克慷慨的分享，努德内就连身上穿的衣服都没有，他的身体虽然瘦小，可也早就塞不进当初带来的那几件。

“不会的吧？”奥默里克想了想，他的年岁让他比努德内稍微多知道些东西，“书上说只要长到足够大的年龄，我们就可以成为自己的监护人，到那时候的话，应该就可以自己离开这里了。”

“那还有好多好多年呢，”努德内算了算，气馁地叹息道，“希望我不会在那之前死掉。”

“别说不吉利的话。”奥默里克按住努德内的唇，“我想起了，如果小孩被父母抛弃的话，似乎是可以被其他人家收养的？”

努德内的眼睛忽然亮了起来，像对闪光的水晶，充满了晶莹的希望，“奥默里克的意思是？”

“让我的父母收养你，”奥默里克回答，“只要他们成为你的监护人，就可以带你离开这里。”他目光柔和地看着努德内，“问题是，你愿意跟我成为家人吗？”

“我愿意，当然愿意了，”努德内的头点得好像啄食米粒的麻雀，开心过后目光又黯淡下去些许，脑海里自动演绎的未来美好得令他不敢相信，“可你的父母会同意这样的事情吗？”他听说养一个孩子要花很多很多钱，这正是他父母将他送来这里的原因。

“会的，”奥默里克回答，“努德内是我见过的最聪明也最可爱的孩子，他们肯定会非常喜欢你的。”

努德内羞赧地红了脸，“那你一定要记得跟他们说，我很乖，很听话，不淘气，吃得很少，也不要玩具……衣服就穿奥默里克不要的那些，不会花他们很多钱的。”

“放心吧，”奥默里克将努德内抱上自己的腿，替他拭去残余的泪痕，“我父母是很好的人，他们会像对待我一样对你的，凡是我有的东西也都会有你的一份。”

印在额头上的吻虔诚得好像誓言，努德内欢欣地闭上眼睛感受奥默里克温柔的唇瓣，再睁开时他将这个主动递过来的吻延续到了别处。

“会很麻烦吗？”努德内的呼吸逐渐变得沉重，纠缠着奥默里克的发丝，在他的皮肤上留下轻吻。

“可能需要些时间，”奥默里克的声音萦绕在他的耳畔，好像夏季海边湿润的风，“要等我们回去之后，或许还需要律师或者公证人，我也不太清楚该怎么做，但请你放心，我一定会来这里把你接走的。”

“嗯，我等着你，”努德内搂紧奥默里克的脖子，热潮正在他的身体里迅速攀升，他的声音抑制不住地微喘起来，“不管要多久我都等。”

奥默里克次日便离开了，他站在车门前回望宿舍的小窗许久才低头走进去，衬衣胸襟湿漉漉的，散发着来自另一片海的咸涩。

努德内站在窗前沉默地送别，瘦小的剪影与绿树和藤蔓在窗上重叠。他目送那辆车驶出院门，看着它沿着在原野上曲折的公路逐渐变小，然后开到山丘那边，像只蚂蚁融进绿色的草地里，再也寻不见踪迹。

这年的生日，努德内领到了十分精美的蛋糕，却一点也开心不起来。他独自切开根本吃不完的蛋糕，一个人默默地许下愿望：希望早点与奥默里克重聚。

领养似乎没有他想的那么简单，奥默里克来信说需要再多花些时间。努德内只好又独自忍受了漫长而寒冷的冬天，他看着玻璃窗上结满透明的冰花，又看着屋檐下的棱柱一滴一滴融化。窗外的胡桃树长出嫩芽的时候，他收到来自这个春天里来自奥默里克的第一封信，捏起来比分别这段时间所有的信都厚。

他满怀欣喜地将信封拆开，心想这里面肯定装着他期盼已久的好消息。可才看到三分之一，他的脸色就变得苍白，好像得了时下流行的肺病那样衰败。

奥默里克在信上将成人世界繁琐的规则以孩童能理解的方式告诉努德内，尽管他的父母看起来是抛弃了他，可在法律上他们仍然没有放弃监护人的权利，这样的情况是无法办理收养的。

努德内将坏消息反复地读了三遍，才接受这个令他失望的事实。他强忍着眼眶里的酸涩，打算继续将那封信看完。

接下来的文字带给他些许安慰，奥默里克的话语柔软亲切，隔着遥远的距离告诉他：尽管无法完成真正的收养，但他的父母会为努德内负担接下来的生活费用，让他在这里生活得尽可能地好。

“我会经常给你写信的，如果你需要什么的话，就在信上告诉我，我让家里给你寄来。”奥默里克担心没有自己的照顾，努德内又会被那些坏孩子欺负，于是想到让父母用金钱为那单薄的男孩撑起保护伞。最初的时候他也曾很天真地以为老师的偏爱是因为他聪明懂事，可如今他早已经成长到能够明白其中的真正原因。

努德内吻了吻最后的落款，将那封信重新叠好放回信封。他相信奥默里克和家人一定尽力了，是他太幼稚连自己父母到底还要不要自己都没有弄清楚才白给人家添了这么多麻烦。

窗外的树影投射到天花板上，好像一片黑色的云，没有雷鸣也没有闪电，空气却愈发变得窒息起来。努德内侧身随便抓了只玩具抱在怀里，奥默里克走后他便将那些玩具都搬回这边，代替不在主人的陪伴自己入睡，可绸缎与棉絮终究无法代替来自另一个柔软身躯的温暖。

努德内重又开始怀念过去的时光，美好的快乐的日子历历在目，仿佛还是昨天的事情。

如果奥默里克还在这里该多好，如果他的父母没有回来……他忍不住去假设，可又很快觉得自私。奥默里克对他倾诉过对父母的思念，努德内知道奥默里克的父母跟自己的不一样，他们很爱自己的孩子，也被自己的孩子所爱。

我该为奥默里克感到高兴才对。努德内挤出一个苦涩的微笑，眼泪却因此流了下来，一直淌进那夜的梦里，汇聚成一条平静的河流，托着他与奥默里克的小舟，像摇篮一样轻轻摇晃。


	5. Chapter 5

奥默里克曾经猜测过，努德内的家里或许是遇到了什么这孩子未必知道的变故，才不得不将孩子送来寄宿学校安置，也因此不再方便过问他的近况。或许是得罪了宫廷被削去爵位，没有能力再给孩子更多的补贴，亦或是被流放到很远的地方，不希望人们想起他们还有个孩子，他甚至想到了那些被投进监狱的异教者……对自小便被宠爱与关怀包围的他来说，这些困苦和为难比不负责到连孩子饥饱冷暖都不管的父母要好理解得多。

但他的父亲却告诉他，努德内来自历史悠久的贵族豪门，祖上曾在朝廷中显赫一时，虽然因为后人不善经营审度势，昔日积累的辉煌早已流失大半，可也远不至连第三个孩子也养不起的程度。

“或许他们另有什么苦衷吧。”

奥默里克的父亲言语谨慎，他刚与心爱的孩子团聚，不想徒生波澜。他知道奥默里克很记挂那可怜的孩子，可除了继续资助学校外，他也不能再做多余的事情，就连平日用度都是以奥默里克的名义寄出。

那毕竟是别人家的孩子，插手过多恐遭人非议。

就在这同一年夏天，奥默里克随着父母到亲戚家消夏。在一场私宴上他见到了努德内的两个哥哥，他们衣着打扮华贵得刺眼，从领针到袖扣，就连鞋面上都镶嵌着钻石，浑身闪闪发光，想不注意到他们都难。但让奥默里克目光定格的是他们与努德内极其相像的脸庞，与他被遗弃在郊外学校里的朋友不同，这两位兄长看起来没有半分落魄与不幸，笑起来的声音傲慢得好像打鸣的公鸡。

真是可惜。奥默里克在心里暗叹，轮廓几乎一致的绿眼睛按在他们的脸上，就好像是美丽的绿宝石落进尘土里，乌蒙混沌尽是酒意与烟尘，令他愈发怀念起努德内璀璨如明星的瞳仁。

他随信给努德内寄了几张印着本地风景的明信片，却没有告诉他自己见到了他的哥哥们，只说最近不在家里的宅子住，所有的来信都由门房代收，要过段时间才能回去看。

奥默里克在信纸上洒了些当地产的香料，努德内拆开信封时，满屋子都飘着醉人的芬芳。他贪恋地吸了一口气，心里甜蜜而幸福地想：这是奥默里克正在呼吸的空气的味道。

自从奥默里克离开到现在已有一年的时间，他们之间来往的信件全都被努德内收藏在床头柜里，排列得整整齐齐，等着他每晚睡前抽出来看。最厚的那封放在最里面，自从那次后就再也没有打开过，比起沉溺在无可奈何的遗憾里，努德内更愿意回味那些令他感到希望的事情。

“……我的父母所去的地方是遥远的热带岛屿，那里生活的居民个子小巧玲珑，皮肤被炎热的太阳烤成深色。岛屿上永远没有冬天，一年四季都是酷暑，所以岛民只在腰间围一根布条充当衣服。他们就这样赤裸着身体在夜晚捕猎，敏捷得连野兽也发现不了他们靠近……”

随着这封信奥默里克寄来了些花茶，努德内珍惜得都舍不得喝，只在很想很想奥默里克的时候才泡上一点点，借着水里淡淡的甘甜浇灌心里的思念。

“……清晨的时候我在花园里看到一只美丽的鹿，鹿角宽阔得好像树冠，我站在窗前数了数，足有十三个枝杈呢！也不知它是怎么越过沟渠到这里来的，我怕附近的人们看见它会对那双优雅的角起贪心，于是从书桌里捡了块鹅卵石扔到它的脚边，将它重新赶到森林里去了。希望它快快乐乐地呆在溪水与树木间，再也不要到危险的地方来……”

信纸的最后一页是张素描，画着一只看起来有些年岁的鹿，弯曲的鹿角分着不多不少正好十三个枝杈，好像努德内在书上看到的一种蕨类。

“……我在家附近的森林里发现座小小的礼拜堂，看起来已经废弃很久了，彩色的玻璃碎了一地，好像彩虹铺出来的路，锋利的棱角都被风雨磨钝，蘑菇和苔藓生长在缝隙里，踩上去软绵绵的，一点也不怕伤到脚……”

奥默里克拾取了一枚指甲盖般大小的绿玻璃，将它镶嵌在银色的托盘里做成吊坠送给努德内。“这颜色好像你的眼睛，希望你喜欢。”

那枚碎玻璃透亮得好像水晶，被镶嵌成星辰的形状。努德内将它戴在脖子上，从此日夜不舍得离身，每当睡不着时便拿在手里看，仿佛能透过这片玻璃一直看到曾经注视它的另一双眼睛。

努德内寄给奥默里克的每一封信都说自己过得很好，老师对他十分关爱，也没有人再欺负他，告诉奥默里克不用担心。可信笺上时常出现的洇湿出卖了他的真实心境，没有奥默里克在身边，他感到非常的孤独，好像没有依靠的浮羽，独自随波飘零，充满难以言说的惶恐与不安。

奥默里克从干涸的泪滴中读到万般的哀愁，却也只能在午夜常来的梦境里与努德内相见，牵着他的手沐浴着星光漫步在有鹿出没的森林，透过铺洒着美丽玻璃的古老教堂破漏的天花板看云彩变幻，带他去看所有的他没看过的美丽风景。

超过半数的梦境最后，他会拥着努德内倒在某处柔软的地方，或是漂浮在水面的宽大莲叶，四周暗香飘绕，或是凝聚在天空的奶昔般的白云，远目望去飞鸟流散，他在各种奇妙的地方将记忆中白嫩光滑的身体自衣衫中剥离出来，伸出越来越有力的手掌在孩童凝脂般的皮肤上逡巡，品尝果冻般晶润光滑的唇瓣，做他们曾经做过的最快乐的事情。

梦里的奥默里克在不断长大，少年的身姿已初见雏形，可努德内仍是离开时的模样，瘦小的身子，单薄的肩膀，纤细的胳膊，好像只惹人爱怜的小猫，被定格的记忆静止在时间里。

醒来后，奥默里克会将梦里的事情写在信里告诉努德内，就像描述窗外新来了一户燕子般自然。

十二岁的那年春天，奥默里克在系扣子时偶然摸到脖颈里深埋的硬块，这意味着他的身体即将蜕去孩童的稚嫩，步入更加成熟的阶段。

他的嗓音开始慢慢发生变化，从风铃般的清脆朝着叶浪似的深沉。深夜里骨骼会传来隐约的疼痛，好像有什么在他的身体里撑展，医生告诉他，那是成长所必经的考验，就像萌发的种子必须顶起泥土那样。

也正是在这样的年岁，奥默里克从家庭教师给他看的新课本上理解了身体隐秘的结构，同时彻悟了他跟努德内那些“游戏”的真实含义，并为无知时犯下的罪过感到深深的惶恐和不安。

向来开朗的奥默里克初次体尝了失眠的滋味，他躺在床上反复地在脑海里回放着过往的亲密，而伴随着这些思绪在深处浮起的则是烙印在身体里的感觉，热潮被冠以他终于得知的欲望的名义，比任何时候都愈发难以抑制地席卷而来，让他情不自禁地将手伸向下方，不停地抚慰自己，眼前驱之不去的却是努德内稚气的脸。

那孩子是如此的信任我和依赖我，可我却利用了他的天真，对他做了如此可怕和肮脏的事。我将那可怜的孩子变成了满足欲望的工具，并让他以为那是友谊，以为那是爱。

泪水随着热浪奔涌，奥默里克翻身伏在枕头上，发出痛苦的呜咽。

他想起自己曾经说过，要做一个善良的人，一个能够带给他人帮助，治愈受伤的心灵的人。那是很早时候的事情，他的父母尚未出海，他还不认识努德内，以为拯救一个灵魂就和将冻僵的知更鸟放在壁炉边取暖那么容易。可现在他知道了，世界并不是只要心怀好意便能赢来幸福结局的童话书。

他很想努德内开心，也很想努德内快乐，却控制不住地对那孩子做了世界上最坏最坏的事情。

第二天醒来时已是正午，窗外的阳光刺眼，奥默里克感到头脑昏沉难受像是装满了石块，嗓子干涩得失去声音，耳边传来模糊可辨的声音。医师正跟他的父母说话，叮嘱仆人按时给他吃药，监督他好好休息。

在浑身火烧火燎的高热中，奥默里克想起他还没有回努德内的信。来信上努德内说自己今年的功课又是年级第一，还被送到城市里参加了词汇比赛，拿到一枚小小的闪光的金牌。他将这枚金牌连同热情的观众赠与的其他东西随邮包一并寄给奥默里克，为自己终于也能送给奥默里克什么而感到欣喜。

两周后奥默里克才能勉强下床，他在回信中祝贺努德内，又写了些自己的近况，身体的虚弱和压在心里的负罪感让他的笔迹颤抖，他心虚地将这解释为自己刚刚生了场病，想了想又怕努德内担心，于是补充说自己已经痊愈。

努德内送来的礼物他全部收下，却单单将那枚金牌寄了回去。“这是属于你的荣誉，应该由你自己保管。”信是这么写的，却并非真正的理由。


	6. Chapter 6

奥默里克的来信里再也没提及关于梦境的事，看起来他似乎许久未再梦见过努德内。然而事实恰恰相反，他越来越频繁地在夜晚与努德内相会，越来越热烈地亲吻那双柔嫩的唇，越来越深入地拥抱那纤弱的身体，越来越紧密地与他肢体纠缠。

某天夜里他梦见自己撕碎努德内的衣衫，将孩童稚嫩柔软的藕节般的手钉在绵软的花蕊中，居高临下地凝望那双湿漉漉的流泪的眼睛，毫不留情地刺入奶油般美味的身体。那孩子挣扎得像只垂死的蝴蝶，身下的传来的阵阵颤栗使他胸中闷痛，耳畔的哭泣使他浑身颤抖，他越是想要结束这场侵略，身体就在本能的愉悦中陷得越深。

梦里血流成河，热浪将整个世界融化成黏糊糊的一片，努德内的眼睛逐渐空洞，仿佛被他掏空了灵魂，变成没有生命的玩偶。清晨醒来时，他的床单上满是粘稠污秽，肮脏的液体沿着他的腹部躺下，赤裸裸地宣告昨晚梦里的狂热并不单是幻觉。

这样的事情连续出现了好几次，奥默里克再也无法以梦境的虚假来说服自己那不是他想要的，他的身体在酣畅地享受，他的灵魂在叫嚣着渴望，哪怕是清醒的白昼在明亮的日光下，他也能在内心深处的阴影里看见蛰伏的欲念伸展着章鱼般的触手。

“我有个很好的朋友，我很在乎他，也希望他快乐，可跟他在一起的时候，我却总是忍不住想要伤害他，”奥默里克比他的同龄人高，坐在木质的隔间里看起来像只笼中鸟，正在变化期的嗓音有些嘶哑，仿佛被烈焰烧毁又被雨水浇透。他听说教堂里的忏悔室可以倾听所有的烦恼，并为所有人保密，“神父先生，请问我该怎么办呢？”

“我想你的问题出在情绪，这是人心里最容易被魔鬼利用的孔隙，”神父以为奥默里克说的是小孩常有的打闹，他听过太多暴躁兄长的忏悔，也安慰过不计其数的被欺负的孩子，见对面的人面孔年少，声音带着几分童音，便想当然地以为他说的是同一种，“你要尝试控制自己的冲动，我的孩子。慢慢地学着对你的朋友好，给予他真正想要的东西，而不是将你的意志强加给对方。”

奥默里克认为神父的话是有道理的，于是在给努德内的去信中问了他有没有什么想要的。可努德内的回答却一如既往，他什么都不缺，也什么都不想要，只是很思念奥默里克。信上的水痕证明他的所言非虚，那孩子真正想要什么，奥默里克心里隐隐明白。

过段时间回去看看努德内吧，不知道他现在长到了多高，还是不是原来那瘦瘦的样子。奥默里克躺在床上，在淅淅沥沥的夜雨中辗转反侧。雨季就快结束了，等道路不再泥泞，车辆在郊外行驶变得容易，他就回去看看努德内。

可夜半再度袭来的旖旎梦境和清晨醒来睡袍里的泥泞让他改变了主意。

怀着这样肮脏的的欲望，他要怎么面对努德内那双澄澈如湖水的眼睛？如果努德内站在面前的话，要怎么才能忍住不去拥抱他，控制住不去亲吻他？

奥默里克只是这么想着，便仿佛闻到了努德内身上的香味，像一碟新鲜甜美的牛奶，散发着无限的诱惑，引得他心里栖居的魔鬼张牙舞爪。他仿佛看到努德内的身体被自己亲手撕碎，看到那纯洁无暇的灵魂被染上斑斑血污，看到努德内的整个童年和人生如被黑暗吞没的耀日，黯淡无光只剩泪珠般的白点。

“我跟我的朋友有很长时间没见面，他来信说很思念我，想再跟我在一起玩，可我不能去见他，因为——”奥默里克又去了忏悔室，不知不觉间，他已然成了教堂的常客，“我怕自己会做出伤害他的事情。”他不想被神父误解自己没有好好听话，于是又补充道，“我很努力地尝试过，想要控制住不好的念头，可是很奇怪地，我越是告诉自己不去想，反而越容易被它困扰。”

“每个人的心里都有恶念，这是神对我们的考验，”神父抬起宽大的袖口，掩住脸面偷偷地打了个呵欠，这孩子来得太勤，教堂里所有的忏悔神父都知道他跟朋友在闹矛盾，“小孩子的心灵尚未成熟，正是魔鬼最偏爱的宫殿，但也正因为如此，神对年幼的灵魂格外宽容，他不会计较你们的无知，还会派来天使保护你们。”他露出职业性的慈爱微笑，“所以别担心，我的孩子，只要你常祷告，常自省，常忏悔，通往光明的前路自然会豁然开朗。”

神父给了奥默里克一本经册，是专门为小孩子写的神圣诗篇。奥默里克依照指引，每晚睡前都会诵读里面的经文，希冀善良慈悲的圣徒们能在天上保佑自己远离试探。那些娓娓道来的文字的确带给他不少慰藉，可只要夜梦降临，他的虔诚睡着理智沉睡，被抑制的渴望便会挣脱牢笼，驱使着他的身体在梦境里肆虐，反复地折磨他最不愿伤害的朋友。

你最近都没有梦见过我吗？努德内在来信中问，看起来有些失望，他倒是时常梦见奥默里克，梦见他回来，带着自己离开。

奥默里克不知道该如何回答，他对努德内隐瞒了些情况，却从未撒过谎。

“经上说我们不该说谎，可若是我对朋友说了真话，他一定会觉得我是个怪物，他会讨厌我，憎恨我，因为我想对他做那样恶心的事情。”忏悔室的格栅在奥默里克的脸上投下纵横交错的影子，将他白玉般光润的面庞笼罩在深色的网中，“神父阁下，我的心里只愿他好，一点也不想伤害他，可究竟是为什么，我就是控制不住自己的念头？”

“你到底对他做了什么，我的孩子？”神父耐着性子问，他在神学院进修多年，读过的经卷比他本人还高，心里怀着的是救济众生的高尚事，可不是来给小孩解决纠纷的。

“我……”话到嘴边却被奥默里克咽了下去，他想起那些罪人所遭受的牢狱之苦，想起异端者们被处决的刑场，他从未亲眼见过这些，可书本与文字里的描述令他不寒而栗。神父真的会替所有人保密吗？

“怎么了，我的孩子？”神父温和肃穆的声音自对面传来，礼貌地传达着暗暗的催促。

“我对他做的，是很不好的事情，甚至可以说是最坏的那种，”恐惧让奥默里克变得含糊其辞，他仿佛听到亡魂在骇人听闻的刑具上发出阵阵惨叫，“虽然看起来没什么伤害，他也玩得很开心，但如果他知道真相的话，肯定会痛苦。”

神父轻轻地叹了口气，奥默里克所说的在他听来像是场无伤大雅的恶作剧，“既然他没有被伤害，甚至是乐在其中，我的孩子，你又何必为此忧心呢？”

“因为……”奥默里克不知道该如何表达，他既不敢将事实原本陈述，又迫切渴求解脱与救赎，“我心里还想着些别的事，比之前做的更坏，如果我真的对他那么做，他的身体就会……坏掉，弄不好的话还可能死掉，我在担心的正是这样的事情，神父阁下。”

这年头，连小孩子打架也来告解，真是有够添乱的。神父在心里叹气，表面上却是十分和善的，“仅存于心的恶念伤不了人，神不会因此怪罪你的，孩子你大可不必为此烦恼。”

“可我经常梦见自己伤害他，梦见自己对他做很坏的事情，”奥默里克想起梦里努德内脆弱的身体被撕开的样子，胃部一阵难受地翻腾，嗓子里漫起血锈的味道，“或许哪天我会分不清梦境与真实，对他做出梦里那样的可怕的事情。神父阁下，我真的很害怕，怕到寝食不安，怕到夜不能寐……”

他的心跳越来越急促，在耳边轰鸣如雷，盖过他说话的声音，他的嘴唇不停地动着，试图用各种比喻与修辞来描述事情的严重性，到最后连他也不知道自己在说些什么，只期待阅事无数的神父阁下能够理解。

“如果是这样的话，我的孩子，你恐怕要面临一个艰难的抉择。”神父维持着面色的平静，声音如常温和地娓娓道来，对奥默里克讲起了狐狸与兔子做朋友的寓言。

故事正讲到最美好的地方，狐狸与兔子在夕阳下奔跑，在夜色里依偎伴眠，可奥默里克的泪水却模糊了他的视线，将眼前的世界染成混沌无光的幽暗。

这个故事的结局他早在书上读过，狐狸在嬉闹时不慎咬死了兔子，捕食者终究没有克制住血液里的本能，尽管它很爱它可爱的朋友。


	7. Chapter 7

许久没有收到奥默里克的来信，努德内的心里泛起隐隐的不安。他听说北面种植稻米的田野春末开始闹瘟疫，送葬的队伍每日不断，到了秋收时疫情已经蔓延到皇都附近的镇子，就连宫廷里的医师都束手无策。奥默里克夏天时曾言及自己生病，严重得连笔都拿不稳，努德内担心他大病初愈难以抵抗这样的灾祸，焦急地又写去了一封信，问他一切是否安好。

冬天到来的时候，努德内收到了奥默里克的回信，灰白色的牛皮纸信封握在手里暖意温柔，里面的信纸厚实得将邮票顶出三角形的突起。奥默里克写来的信这么厚，说明他的身体很有精神，努德内释然地安心下来。

面露喜悦的男孩将信揣在怀里，他从不在旁人面前打开奥默里克的信，生怕被人偷窥去哪怕一个字母的秘密。他按捺着心里的期待，捱到下了晚课，才终于有空回到宿舍去享受他最期待的读信时光。

正如努德内所预料的那样，奥默里克在信上说自己一切都好，疫病并没有影响到普拉尼翁家庄园所在的土地，他让努德内不必太过担心，反过来叮嘱羸弱单薄的男孩要注意身体，多吃些有营养的东西，冷空气来时要记得增添衣物，千万不要苛待自己。

努德内轻轻地笑出声，脸颊被蜂糖般的甜蜜染上淡淡的殷粉。纸上洋洋洒洒的字迹化作熟悉的声音，贴在男孩逐渐热起来的耳畔低语，好似一条可以被听见的河流隔着遥远的距离载着爱与思念流淌而来。

奥默里克在信上一遍又一遍地强调，努德内是他此生最珍贵的朋友，一句又一句地倾诉，他愿意为努德内做任何事情，一件又一件地回忆，他和努德内在一起时那些最快乐最美好的时光。零零碎碎的话语将这封信变得格外沉重，他们有些时日没有联系，奥默里克将这些日子积压的所有思绪都尽数倾泻到了纸上，墨迹细长组成漂亮标准的学生圆体字，整齐地在机器压出的横格上排列，足足有十页之多。

努德内沉浸在满满的幸福中，犹如置身野花盛开的繁盛丛林，阳光烤热了卵石，溪水在他的脚边欢快地奔涌，美丽多姿的蝴蝶围绕着他飞舞，百灵鸟在树上歌唱着快乐。只是有些许的疑惑，如水面的泡沫和花朵的叶斑，时不时地触动着他的神经。

奥默里克今次的笔触格外伤感，虽然字里行间所描绘的都是美好的事物，却带着淡淡的惋惜与哀伤，令努德内想起奥默里克曾经写过的悼亡诗，献给那只他们都很喜欢却不幸夭折在冬夜的小猫。

难道他遇到了什么不开心的事？努德内暗忖着翻开最后一页纸，突然跳进视野的告别语鲜明得刺眼，让他的目光越过尚未来得及阅读的段落，牢牢地钉在结尾那几行字上。

“……很抱歉，我最亲爱的朋友，这是我写给你的最后一封信……”

什么意思？不是说好要做永远的朋友吗？

努德内的眼睛死死地盯着信纸的最后，将那冰冷的句子拆解成单词，又打碎成零散的字母，试图看出些与字面不相同的含义，可无论怎么排列组合，奥默里克所表达的意思都清楚明了，毫无任何误解的余地。

“……我们不能再这样继续下去……”

“……别再给我写信，即使写了，我也不会再回……”

努德内又重新翻回前面，逐字逐句地想要在那些美好的字眼中寻找端倪。然而奥默里克并没有向他解释缘由，只语焉不详地说，这么做是为了努德内好。

这话听起来似曾相识。努德内的父母将他送到寄宿学校前，也是这么对流着泪求他们别这么做的男孩解释的，“我们还不是为了你好。”

父母从未青睐过自己，努德内仅凭孩童的本能便能确信。但奥默里克显然是喜欢他的，那个人带给他的幸福和温暖，是如此真实而不容置疑。哪怕只是在脑海中回忆他坚实可靠的怀抱，努德内都能感到熨帖的融融暖意弥漫在心里，跟奥默里克相处的感觉，就仿佛整个灵魂都浸润在柔和的热泉，即使在最严酷的凛冬也不会感到寒冷。

可如今奥默里克要将这些全数收回，出于某种他未曾说明的缘由，还学会了这苍白却万能的托词。

到底是为什么？

努德内绞尽脑汁地猜想着原因，反思自己是否在去信中说错了什么话，或是对奥默里克做了什么不适当的要求。可想来想去，他也不记得自己有过冒犯，更未向对方需索任何东西，在信里他只表达了担心，诉说了思念，除此外就是希望奥默里克多给自己写信。

难道说……

他感到有条冰凉的蛇沿着脊柱攀爬，盘桓在肩头猎猎地吐着长信，凄厉的嘶声在耳畔低徊，皮肤在颤栗的冷意中泛起疙瘩，好像坟茔里爬出来的鬼魅正在撩起他的鬓发。

奥默里克不再喜欢我了，所以我在他的梦境里消失了踪迹。他开始对我感到厌烦，所以将我的信久久地放置也没兴趣回复。他不想在我身上浪费更多的时间，所以干脆地提出要断了彼此的联系。

能够解释一切的答案明晃晃地摆在眼前，努德内的表情凝固得好像木雕的玩偶，从未有过的感觉充斥他的四肢百骸，像是有头猛兽自内撕扯着他的灵魂，痛楚沿着神经蔓延到全身，仿佛全世界的海水压迫着他的心，窒闷得快要使他忘记呼吸。

过往记忆的闪回是多么美好，努德内的眼泪漫出来，顺着脸颊上的伤痕流淌。他捏着被浸皱的信纸软绵绵地向后倒去，躺在奥默里克曾经爱抚过他的床上，蜷在那堆可爱精致的玩偶的包围中，凝望着遍处都是奥默里克的痕迹的房间。

从未品尝过的痛苦将稚嫩的心灵戳得千疮百孔，浩渺的哀恸如汹涌的浪潮进进出出，将曾经属于过他的那些爱与幸福冲刷得干干净净，彷如没有贝壳也没有海星的枯败的沙滩。

努德内将挂在脖子上的吊坠举至眼前，晶莹剔透的绿色玻璃映出满目的悲伤，好像一颗向着湖底坠去的星辰闪烁最后的光，即将消失在暗不见底的幽深水域。

院子里的榕树在来年的雨季被闪电击中，努德内在窗前望着它像火炬一样燃烧。

秋天的时候学校来了位新校长，他对百合花过敏得厉害，便令园丁将花园里的百合铲掉，换成了他认为差不多的水仙与葱兰。

翻修外墙的工人们将颜料水倾倒在墙根，茂盛的爬山虎大片地枯死，扎根在高处的常春藤却趁机扩展了版图，重新染绿历经沧桑的古老墙壁。

在不断变化的时光里，努德内从孩童成长为少年，曾经与奥默里克所做的亲密事，他终于在书本中知晓其定义，并隐悟到那或许便是奥默里克不再与他往来的原因。

奥默里克向来很受欢迎，他一定是寻到了新的亲密伙伴，所以慢慢地对我失去了兴趣。

努德内怅然地感叹，奥默里克是普拉尼翁家的独子，是唯一的继承人，他需要的是符合身份的伴侣，而不是被家族抛弃的可怜乞丐。

这么想的话，所有的事都能解释得通，包括绝交后依然未曾间断的供给。刚开始的时候他将这当作奥默里克还记挂他的证明，还心存侥幸盼着他的朋友能回心转意，可后来他将天真埋葬在早逝的童年里，才终于想明白，那是奥默里克给他的安抚，贵族们惯例如此对待被抛弃的人，就像他的父亲也曾经如此打发他怀孕的情妇。

努德内曾经将奥默里克对他的赠与视为关怀，但如今失了友谊的名分，所有的慷慨都变成了羞辱，仿佛他被这些可算计的东西标了价码，所有的痛苦与悲伤都可用金钱衡量，一旦付清便连眼泪也显得矫情。他宁愿回到过去的艰难困苦中，也不想在奥默里克面前丢掉最后的骄傲与尊严。

可万分悲哀的是，他甚至无法拒绝这些馈赠。

普拉尼翁家为避上流社会的闲言，以慈善名义将款项捐赠给儿子曾就读的学校，并在附言中巧妙提及奥默里克很想念他的好友，拜托校方一定要好好地照看那孩子。

这些钱看似与努德内无关，却荫蔽着他日常衣食的所有方面，像渗透进泥土里的蓖麻油，醒目地存在着却毫无剥离的办法，除非他死掉，不再穿衣，不再吃饭，不再生活在这里，否则根本不存在与之隔绝的可能。

而他也终于清醒，自己牢牢抓着不放的那根稻草，不过是对方自肩上随意掸下的发丝，被他当做是唯一珍宝的，对奥默里克而言，不过是无足轻重的千千万万分之一，就好像他脖子上挂着的这枚碎玻璃，随处可拾取，所以无所谓珍惜。

奥默里克的离开，细想来不过是人世的必然。


	8. Chapter 8

奥默里克揣着信，在红色的信箱前良久地站立，手里的牛皮纸被他的汗水浸湿，边缘染上深色的一条线。他的手指在贴邮票的地方无意识地摩挲着，那几枚画着风景的小纸片被摸卷了边，又被他重新进到邮局里借来胶水贴上。

他想起努德内与他分享秘密的那个命名日，小小的蛋糕上插着五支蜡烛，奶油上有个多余的孔洞，是被拔掉的第六根蜡烛留下的。他没有忘记自己的许诺，要与那孩子做永远的朋友，如果不是努德内抱住他的手臂，他甚至会以此发誓。

曾经的他以为友谊长久是很容易的事情，他喜欢努德内的聪明与乖巧，也心疼努德内的不幸与哀愁，真挚地想要与那孩子分享他所拥有的幸福，为自己能够陪伴在他身边而开心。

那时他每天都帮努德内梳理头发，免得那孩子看起来乱糟糟的被老师嫌弃，还会在努德内洗澡时陪伴着进入浴缸，生怕他又不小心摔进水里呛着。天真的他以为这些付出便能将努德内留在身边做一辈子的朋友，却被生活不可参透的残酷毫不留情地嘲笑，多么幼稚！

风穿过奥默里克的指缝，仿佛有亚麻色的坚韧发丝缠绕，耳畔恍然有依稀的呢喃，幼童湿润光滑的皮肤触感在记忆里浮现，好像凝脂般富有弹性，伴随着水花的喧哗，这一切是多么熟悉而令人怀念，可如今他却不得不亲手结束这一切。

只要将这封信投进信箱，他和努德内的友谊便到此为止。

想起努德内见他久不回信，还特地追加了一封信问他是否健康，奥默里克就觉得自己所做的不可饶恕。但比起他心里时常萌动的压不住的恶念，结束一段友谊的罪孽要小很多。

清脆的钥匙声由远及近，奥默里克看见邮差正朝这边走来，今日收集信件的时间到了。他狠下心将信的边角塞进邮筒，却留停在那久久不愿放手。深呼吸后几次后，他闭上眼睛，指尖一抖，信封滑进黑漆漆的里面，宛如白色的蝴蝶落入捕食的蛤蟆之口，红色的铁皮里传来的“咚”的一声，听起来好像一颗心朝着深处坠去。

奥默里克跌坐在旁边的石凳上，仿佛耗尽了全部的力量，呼吸和脉搏凌乱得像是扑棱挣扎的鸽子。他看着邮差打开邮筒下方的小门，纷乱的信件如雪片般倾泻进印着邮局标志的麻布口袋里，最上面一闪而过的那封邮票贴成十字形，正是奥默里克写给努德内的诀别，因为超重太多不得不追加邮资，刚好是五张的面值。

邮差将麻袋甩在肩上，走向邮局的后院，奥默里克的视线跟随着他，仿佛能透过那细密的编织的经纬，看到那封将要使人落泪的信在颤抖。

努德内收到那封信会难过成什么样子，是奥默里克连想都不敢去想的事情，那双晶莹如湖的绿眼睛被泪水润湿时亮得像宝石，却是他最不愿意看见的光景。他预料努德内会再次来信询问绝交的理由，既不愿意对他孩子撒谎，又绝对不能让那纯洁的灵魂被他心里想的事玷污，于是只好在信里将话说得决然，不留任何一点余地。

  
我不会再回信，你不要再写来。  


如奥默里克所愿，努德内没有写信来问，他向来很听奥默里克的话，这次也没有例外。

然而困扰奥默里克的噩梦并没有随着联络的中断结束，依然时常降临在午夜，好像驱之不去的幽灵，藏在隐秘的角落里，怎么也不愿意离去。

斩不断的思念和停不下的回忆成为魔鬼的养料，梦境里的每寸抚摸与唇触都温热柔软，令他分不清怀里抱着的身躯是真实还是虚幻，直到被触电般的颤栗惊起在半夜，或是在难堪的潮湿中苏醒在黎明，他才能够为努德内并没有真的受伤而感到如释重负。

奥默里克曾装作偶然兴趣与家庭教师讨论梦与潜意识的话题，那位退休的教授给了他些参考书，都是大学里的专业读本，包含了各种纷繁的流派与复杂的理论。

在时下较为广泛的认知里，排斥噩梦与抵御失眠类似，越是想着别这样越会被其困扰，焦虑会强化梦境在潜意识里留下的印象，激烈的抗拒只会适得其反，顺其自然是唯一可行的办法。

虚幻的想象伤害不了任何人，夜里发生的事随着露水蒸发，不该让它继续影响白昼里的事。奥默里克按照书上说的，尝试与梦境握手言和，由着那些绮丽的体验顺其自然发生，不再抵触那些无意识的罪，努力将那些羞耻的事与清醒的自我割裂。

这么做的确起到了些效果，奥默里克慢慢地恢复了精神，不再频繁地出入教堂忏悔。他先前身体长时不振，医生解释说是病后虚弱所致，父母怕他落下断不掉的病根，终日操心也跟着憔悴不少，如今见他的气色日渐好转，看到少年人刚起棱角的眉重新蕴满笑容，也终于放下心来。

为了庆祝宝贝儿子恢复健康，奥默里克的父母特意为他举办了盛大的生日宴会，想要讨个喜庆为过往年岁的波折画上分隔符。

奥默里克在宴会上打扮得庄重优雅，举手投足表现得非常得体，始终面带微笑却又谨慎克制，在宾客面前展示了良好的教养与德行。

可他并不真心感到快乐，富丽堂皇的厅堂里少了绿眼睛的可爱男孩，就像油画里华贵精美的刺绣缺了光源，所有的美丽与辉煌都变得黯淡失色。

也就是从这时候开始，他不停在周围的男孩身上看到努德内的影子。每个棕发的或是绿眼睛的男孩都使他恍然，哪怕他们与记忆里的那张面孔并不相似，头发的颜色深了些或是浅了些，瞳仁看起来更绿或是更淡，脸上多了些雀斑却没有伤痕，只要视野内有那么一点与努德内相似的颜色，奥默里克的心都会骤然加速，仿佛是着了魔般在心里生出莫名的亲切。

十五岁的时候，奥默里克离开家，怀揣本地教堂的推荐信，前往皇都的神学院。

这与父母原本对他的期许并不相同，普拉尼翁父母十分不舍尚未成年的孩子离家，但他们向来尊重奥默里克的意愿，并没有阻拦他接受神的指引，只在分别时告诉他，若是什么时候改变了主意，家里随时欢迎他回来。

奥默里克对父母说的理由是自己夜里蒙受感召，要到远离世俗的地方去修行，被他掩埋在心里难以启齿的真相却是，他弄不清心里随时蠢蠢欲动的渴望究竟是冲着努德内，还是他原本就怀着邪恶的欲念，只是刚好被名叫努德内的男孩点燃，所以他要找个安全的地方将自己囚禁，以免有无辜的男孩被他伤害。

神学院是奥默里克所能想到的最合适的避世之所，在那插着铁箭头的高墙里，有堆积成壁的经卷与书籍，足够他在里面徜徉终生，忏悔与冥想能给他慰藉，作为日常必修也不会使人生疑，还有无数德行高洁的前辈为他的迷惘解惑，虽然起居饮食朴素无法再讲究，但相比他本来去的监牢显然优越得多，以后若是能脱颖而出成为地方主教，也不算辜负父母和老师对他的栽培。

奥默里克在书卷与纸页中消磨着心理的歉疚与负罪，他在家里时便受过良好的教育，加上与生俱来的聪慧与天赋，他在每门课中取得的成绩都是最优，很快成为神学院最有前景的学生，而他言行举止所表现出的善良无私更与神职相符，几乎所有的老师都断言他将来必定成就不凡。

神学院的院长却不这么想，他活了很长的年岁，头发胡须都白得像雪，年轻时曾是随军神父，后来又进入宫廷教导皇位的继承人，见识过许多的人和事。

他爱着学院里朝气蓬勃的学生们，就像爱经书里带来福音的白鸽，他比那些年轻得多的同僚看得更加透彻，并非每只鸽子的归宿都是神灵的肩头，有的鸟儿天生便属于外面的世界，只是在飞翔时偶然迷了路，才会循着光来到这里暂栖。

奥默里克看似具有侍奉神所需要的一切素质，可阅人无数的院长透过那孩子蔚蓝的眼眸，却看到他心里最重要的部分牵系在远方，遗落在或许连他自己也未曾察觉的过去，这样的人是不适合留在神龛前侍奉的。

  
数年后，奥默里克成为神学院历史上完成修业用时最短的学生，所有老师都对他给出了很高的评价，认为他达到合格毕业的标准，可以就任神职。院长却出乎意料地对此表示异议，一票否决了他的晋铎。

“神圣的事工不是你用来埋头逃避世界的沙堆。”面对奥默里克充满疑惑的脸，院长的回答语重心长，“要全心全意的侍奉神，必不能在俗世遗留牵挂的旧事，否则杂念会困扰你的心，让魔鬼寻到渗透的空隙，使百合花变成莠草。”

奥默里克被长袍勾勒得线条分明的肩晃了晃，脸色霎时间变得苍白，他以为一切都掩藏得很好，却不明白院长是如何知道他的秘密。

是自笞时的忏言被人窥见？是夜里不慎说了什么梦话？还是说神将他的罪以显迹揭示给了院长？

他感到身子轻飘飘的，像是要摔倒在烛光熠熠的圣殿里，惴惴不安地等待着自己的罪被宣判。

然而院长并没有说出任何令他难堪的话，也没有打算追问事情的缘由，而是将布满皱纹的手掌覆盖上奥默里克的头顶，语调庄严却慈爱地对他说，“去偿还你在俗世的欠债，我的孩子，将这当做获领神职前最后的试炼，假如你能够通过，以洁净之身再回到这里来时，我会亲自为你主持晋铎，并推荐你去皇都的主教座堂任职。”


	9. Chapter 9

只有极少的学生会在寄宿学校迎来结业的十五岁，这并非什么值得庆贺的殊荣，大多数父母早将孩子接走，或是在家里接受更精细的教育，或是在社交场里规划未来的婚姻，就像园丁收割苗圃里的花朵，留到最后的往往是那些被认为没什么用处的败蕾。

努德内倒是无所谓父母的态度，他四岁便被送离家里，十年的时光如流水，早将记忆里那对夫妇的面容冲刷得模糊不清。偶尔收拾物品时他会看到扔在抽屉深处的像坠，照片上的人像只让他觉得陌生，找不到一丝熟悉或亲切的感觉。倒是刻在脸上的伤痕时刻提醒着他，那个以家为名的地方带给他何等的伤害，让他的幼年时代笼罩在惊惧恐怖的噩梦里，就连雷鸣电闪都能在他心里点亮父母冷漠的脸和兄长残忍的笑。

家里为他安排了怎样的未来，努德内并没有兴趣知道，可以确定的是，那必然不会使他感到快乐。

作为家里最幼的三子，爵位与财富不会有他的份，他永远只能是哥哥们的附属，成为家族利益的工具棋子。依照那对夫妇吝啬爱财的秉性，他们或许为想办法安排努德内与某位富豪家小姐联姻，用祖传的贵族头衔来换取真金白银的嫁妆。

努德内可不想余生都任凭他们摆布，寄宿学校的生活虽然枯燥乏味，可众多的书本为他搭起翻越高墙的阶梯，让他领略到广袤美丽的世界。见识到苍穹之无限的飞鸟岂愿再回到牢笼中，他讨厌一眼望到老的无聊生活，也不想效仿那对貌合神离的夫妇，与没有感情的伴侣演绎虚假的恩爱。

可是该怎么办呢？要怎么样才能获得自由？

离校的最后期限越来越近，努德内在夜里辗转反侧，他的愿望被辜负过几次，早已不再寄希望于神的垂帘，所能依靠的终究只有自己。

学校的大门日夜都有人值守，后院的门通往农家的菜地，上面的锁锈迹斑斑从未取下，走门是行不通的。修道院建筑的墙很高，上面插满锋利的铁箭头，以他的臂力也翻不出去。学校发现他失踪，必定会通知骑兵寻找，以脚程来看，他还没走到附近的城镇，便会被搜索的骑兵追上。即使侥幸逃脱，他身无分文，又尚未成年，在外面的世界又该如何生存？

逃离并不是明智的决定。思来想去，暂且跟父母回家，等到成年再想办法离开是最稳妥的策略。可想到未来要与他的家人共处几年，他浑身的皮肤就开始冒起冷汗，像是坟墓里的幽灵围着他开了场派对。

然而令努德内意外也令他欣喜的是，他的父母或许是忘记他入学时虚报了年龄，亦或许是干脆忘记还有位幼子寄宿在远方，直到夏季结束都没有来将他接走。

校长将努德内叫到办公室，询问他的家里人究竟何时来接，语调略有不悦地表示，如果他们事务繁忙抽不开身，可以出具委托书和信函，另寻合适的人来接。

听到校长说要给家里发电报，努德内装出很抱歉的样子，心里却在暗喜，这或许是个机会。他对校长撒了个谎，说父母近些年不在国内，所以才将他送来寄宿学校，并拜托给普拉尼翁家照料，即使给家里发电报，也没有合法的监护人可以收取。

这样的说法既解释了他父母数年来的隐形，又因普拉尼翁家数年来的资助而显得合情合理，虽然直到这时还要利用奥默里克让他有些难受，可他并没有别的选择。

校长像是信了他的话，也或许是不在意。那就给普拉尼翁家发电报吧，这孩子归哪家管都一样，他只希望赶紧来个人将他接走。

努德内看出校长的考虑，神情很认真地表示，父母只拜托普拉尼翁家照看他到结业，如今约定的事已经完成，长大成人的他也不想再给别人添更多的麻烦。他请求校长继续收留他在这里生活，作为住宿费用的抵偿，他可以做老师们的助手，也可以胜任低年级的课。

贵族家不会高兴自己的孩子在寄宿学校打工，若是被雅姆贝德家知道，免不了会责难校方管理失当，努德内的请求理应被驳回。然对方父母无暇照顾在先，又是这孩子主动提出来的请求，将来即使被问起，也可寻到足够的理由解释。真正让校长点头同意的原因是，这样可以省去一份教师的薪水。

反正这高墙内随处可见破例，不合规矩的事情数不清，再添一件也不算多。

从学生变成助教后，努德内的住处从豪华的宿舍搬到侧面的阁楼。卧室狭小形状不规则，倾斜的屋顶与地面相连接，三角形的墙壁上开着窗，角落里摆着张很旧的木床，旁边零散地放着些柜子和箱子。浴室小得放不下浴缸，有些生锈的喷头对着窗户，木质的棂架生着青色的霉斑，缝隙里有很小的甲虫在爬行，蜘蛛网上挂着水珠，是昨夜的细雨留下的纪念。

这里可真是简陋得不像话，只有童话里的灰姑娘才会住在这里。

努德内一边收拾房间一边想，却并不感到委屈。这是他第一次为自己争取什么，不再依靠他人的好意，也不再祈求什么幸运，而是用他的思考去尝试获得，他为自己终于开始独立而欢欣。

奥默里克留下的大部分物品努德内都没有搬到这里来，那些玩具他早送给了活动室，数量多得足足摆满两个柜子，很受低年级的学生们喜爱。不再需要的衣服和被品也都打包捐给孤儿院，那些不幸的孩子们想必会很高兴，那都是些极为舒服的布料，缎子摸起来好像玉石般光滑。

如今他所拥有的只有两套换洗用的床单，勉强够四季增减的衣物，还有些日常的生活必需品，除此之外便是课本和笔记，整齐地排列在书架上，那便是他离家的十年所拥有的全部财富。

学校分配给努德内的活并不轻松，他要帮老师批改成堆的作业，学生们花式各异的书写令他十分头疼，有的人字迹潦草得只能通过点和横来猜测辅音，还有的人满篇都是涂改，作业本花里胡哨的看得眼睛发晕。誊抄课件与笔记的活就要稍微简单些，老师们的字体相对标准，难辨认的那些也早就在过去的课堂上熟悉，但需要特别的细心避免出现错误。

最初的那几日努德内像在椅子上生了根，累得就连吃饭时手都是颤抖的，勺子里的汤洒得前襟上都是油渍。好在学校的洗衣房依然对他开放，免去自己清洗的麻烦。图书馆与活动室也可以像过去那样使用，比起本该支付的酬劳他所享受的福利微薄得可以忽略不计，在校长眼里只是顺水推舟的人情，还能显示出学校的大度与慷慨。

聪明的努德内没多久便摸索出提高效率的技巧，活计做起来不再那么累，空闲的时间也越来越多，他又利用这些余暇接了些外面的私活。

最开始的时候是学校里的园丁请他帮忙算账，以免那些奸诈的商人在清单中暗做手脚，后来有附近的骑兵请他替写给心上人的情书，希望可以写得有诗意些好博得对方的好感，此外他还为镇上隐居的学者校对写完的文稿，好让老人昏花的眼睛能够减轻些负担。

只要对方给的价钱合适，不管多无聊和乏味的活努德内都愿意做，他希望能以此攒下尽可能多的钱，足够他逃离，足够他生存，足够他获得自由。

努德内很喜欢仰望繁星，璀璨闪烁的光点将柔色的光芒洒在他脸上时，也同样照耀着万千未知却充满可能性的世界，就好像不可名状的神灵在同时俯瞰此处与彼方，将窗前托腮沉思的少年和他的愿景以奇妙的方式相容，无限的想象力中跨越时间的长河与空间的海洋，乘着童话里的飞毯越过白雪皑皑的山峦与穿梭在密林里的河流，看灰色的鲸群在海面上喷出带彩虹的水雾，听兽骨打磨成的长笛吹奏古老的旋律。

夜寂时分羽翼穿透木板的声音格外空寂，翅膀与羽毛的声音在耳畔回荡，好像天使在夜里静悄悄地降临。努德内的房间隔壁是饲养鸽子的棚屋，他曾经在外面的稻草堆里度过许多个夜晚，靠着与这些如期而至永不爽约的星辰说话来打发孤独。也就是在一墙之隔的楼梯间里，他捡到了那只被妈妈遗弃的可爱猫咪，遇见了微笑着朝他走来的英俊男孩。

在外面无远弗届的世界中，在或许漫长或许短暂的余生中，我还会再与奥默里克相遇吗？

只要在这亘古缥缈的星光空下沐浴得久些，努德内的思绪总是不自觉地向着记忆的深处流淌。尽管与奥默里克间的情谊早已结束多年，可那双蔚蓝如海的美丽眼睛依然时常在眼前浮现，曾经栖身过的怀抱那温暖安心的感觉如海浪轻抚过来，如清晨醒来昨夜美梦残留的雾霭将他安静地笼罩，朦胧的视野里渐行渐远的背影轮廓清晰，那是被他的目光无数次勾勒刻在灵魂里的。

时至今日，他仍为昔日拥有过的快乐和幸福莞尔，也为无可挽留的失去而泪湿。与奥默里克的相遇是他此生最幸运的事，哪怕无数个夜晚的痛彻心扉因他而生，努德内也依然如此认为。奥默里值得所有的痛苦，也因此值得一切的快乐，纵然此生或许不复相见，他也希望奥默里克能够度过幸福美满的一生。

按照努德内原本的估计，父母会在次年来接他回家，可由于某种他无法知道的原因，冬去春来整三年晃眼间过去，他依旧住在学校的阁楼里，似乎全然被那对夫妇遗忘。

对他而言这倒不是坏事，勤恳地工作三年外加省吃俭用，他积攒下来的钱足够离开这里，还能再购买张去往海外的船票。

他要去得远远地，离开他的父母，离开他的过去，到遥远的地方去享受精彩自由的生活。

只需要等到十月的生日到来，在校方的档案里他就算成年，那时他便可以离开这里，登上去往远方的航船。

然而一封加急的电报先于秋天的落叶到来，看到上面熟悉的落款，努德内简直不敢相信自己的眼睛。

是奥默里克，他知道我还在这里，要回来看我？

可是为什么这么突然？

努德内心里隐隐地感到不安。选择发电报而不是写信，说明对方很急。

通常而言这不会意味着好事。


	10. Chapter 10

会客室的墙上陈列着优秀学生们的照片，无数张青春的脸镌刻在剪裁着花边的相纸上，仿佛在时间里永生的花朵，将这历经沧桑与风雨的房间点缀得生机勃勃。

奥默里克在天真烂漫的注目礼中走过，最后伫立在靠近角落的墙前，视野的正中是拼词比赛参赛者的合影，孩子们站在临时搭建起的领奖台上，不管有没有戴着奖牌都笑得如国王般骄傲。温柔的目光停留在前排最边的男孩的脸上，奥默里克久久地凝望着那敛然的笑意，好似蝴蝶在花丛中寻到最美丽的那朵玫瑰，眷恋地栖停再也不舍得展翅飞离。

照片是普通的黑白色，带着时光留下的微微泛黄的痕迹，奥默里克望着男孩稚嫩圆润的脸庞，在心里暗自为那双明亮的眼睛点缀祖母绿的璀璨，又将秋天落叶的颜色渲染在有些凌乱的碎发上，沉醉得连身后悄然靠近的脚步也没听见。

努德内默然无声地站在奥默里克的身后，呼吸轻得好像梦里吹来的风，窗外逐渐式微的落日将两人的影子拉长，在有些年头的橡木地板上微微重叠，奥默里克正好站立在努德内前胸的位置，旅行靴被长袍笼罩的后跟踏着后者的心口。

会客室里墨黑肃穆的背影映入眼帘的瞬间，努德内差点不敢相信那是奥默里克。眼前穿着朴素布袍的青年与他以为自己将会见到的年轻贵族相去甚远，若不是那熟悉的黑发与未曾改变太多的身形轮廓，他一定会错以为那是附近礼拜堂的神父。

奥默里克是家中的独子，巨大财富的唯一继承人，究竟是出于何种理由，他才会想要弃绝俗世的丰饶，成为恪守清贫与节制的圣职者？

无数的可能性如万千星辰的光在他的思维里穿梭，其中最亮的那道弧线指向遥远的过去，散发着清冷明亮的光芒，照亮记忆里那封在冬日收到的的诀别信。骤然闪回的酸楚让努德内的心霎时间震痛，某种隐约的直觉沿着神经传来，茫然无措的未知与骇然不定的恐惧纠缠，在他的心里激荡出海啸来临前的脆弱却危险的泡沫。

努德内的手下意识地拽紧衣摆，触到里面冰冷的薄片猛地收了回来，从口袋里掏出来的是刚才使用过的解剖刀。

门房来通报说有访客时，努德内正在为镇上的收藏家制作猫头鹰的标本。得知奥默里克正在会客室等待，他以最快的速度打扫掉桌面散乱的羽毛，把拿到水池边冲洗干净上面的血，路过门边挂着的钥匙，顺手取下来放进衣服口袋，就这么将刀也一并落在了里面。

瞧我慌张成什么样。努德内自嘲地摇头，又有些隐约的悲伤，他和奥默里克曾经是多么亲密，两小无猜，如今却陌路得令他紧张，甚至没来由地感到害怕。奥默里克突然造访必有缘由，却不知是悲是喜。惴惴不安的感觉袭来，努德内的手指不自觉地握紧，仿佛要抓住什么东西才能安心。

不经意间的叹息卷起轻风撩起鸦羽般的发丝。身后窸窣的动静将奥默里克拉回现实，他惊切地回头望去，正撞上身后那双绿眸忽然抬起的目光，从未得见的年轻面孔带着久违的熟悉感，发色与瞳色与梦里时常显现的幻象重合横亘脸上的伤痕被岁月延伸，却掩不住那张脸的英俊，碧绿的眼睛明澈如初，孩童的天真与稚嫩消退，沉淀了些磨砺与艰辛，在深夜里因雷鸣而流泪的男孩如今站在少年时代的尾巴上，每寸皮肤都洋溢着青春闪亮的光芒。

奥默里克忍住将对方抱进怀里的冲动，嘴角扬起柔和的微笑想要打个招呼，梦里呼唤过千百次的名字飘到舌尖却忽然凝固住，他看见努德内手里握着把锋刃狭长的刀，正眼神复杂地盯着自己的喉咙，脸色阴沉得好像窗外的乌云。

奥默里克穿的是便装长袍，没有佩戴象征慎言的硬领，说明他还没有领受正式的圣职，仅是以此侍奉为目标的修行者。努德内如此想着，没来由地感到释然，抬眼却奥默里克敛去笑容，目光惊惧地盯着自己手里的刀，意识到对方误会了什么，连忙尴尬地将手垂下放在身侧。

从将那封电报发出的时刻起，奥默里克便做好最坏的觉悟去面对努德内的怒意，他愿意回答所有的质问，接受所有的指责，答应所有的补偿，可那明晃晃的刀尖刺痛了他的心，仿佛连舌头也一并割掉，即使他很快明白过来是误会，心里预演过无数次的话语早在瞬间的惶然中逃遁无踪。

呼吸如离岸的潮水沉落，黑色的睫毛在奥默里克的脸上投下扇形的暗影，蔚蓝的眼睛里神光黯淡，宛如日落后深不见底的昏幽洋面。他有很多的话想对努德内说，想问他这些年过得怎样，有没到委屈，有没有遭遇过痛苦，可一想到伤害努德内最深的人谁，便觉得这些所谓的关心不过是可憎的伪善。

良久的沉默后，奥默里克垂下头，声音低哀得如同忏悔，“对不起。”

奥默里克是在向我道歉？努德内怔愣地望着面前那张充满愧疚的脸，没想到久别重逢后的问候竟是这样的话。他看到奥默里克纤长如蝶羽的黑色睫毛下依稀透出荡漾的水光，好像星辰的碎屑在细密地闪烁，逆着视线溯流而上直映到他的心里，好像有无数细小的锋芒在刺着他的软处。

“到我的房间去吧，”努德内将那把令人误解的刀放进口袋，做了个不太标准的邀请手势。他曾经从这个人那里获得数不清的幸福快乐，却只有体味过那么一次刻骨铭心的痛苦，于是想当然地以为奥默里克是在为那封让他落泪的信表示歉意，“这里不太方便说话。”

“嗯。”奥默里克抬起头轻轻地点了下，跟着前方引路的努德内来到走廊，留意到前方是教师们居住的侧楼，“你现在是学校的老师？”

“算是助教吧。”努德内语调淡漠地回答。跟助教唯一的区别是没有工资，但奥默里克不需要知道这么多。沉默片刻后，他看似不经意地问，“你怎么知道我还在这？”

“其实我先去了你的家里，”奥默里克回答，镶嵌在石壁里的墙灯已经点亮，昏黄的暖光洒在两人肩头，耳畔零星有孩童的笑声，“发现你并没有回去，于是又向学校打听你的去向，这才得知你仍留在这里。”

“你去了我家？”努德内忽然站住，目光警觉地转身。奥默里克这么做等于是在提醒那对夫妇，扔在远方的孩子已经长大成人，是时候把他接回去卖个好价钱。

“别担心，”奥默里克仿佛知道努德内在想什么，“我去拜访时你的父母都不在家，接待我的是你的两位兄长，从他们的话中我推测出你并没有回家，于是告诉他们我是神学院派来募捐的，并没有提到你的名字。”

努德内紧绷的表情松弛下来，瞥了眼奥默里克身上的布袍，转身走上通往阁楼的台阶。翅膀扇动的声音依稀可闻，墙壁那边几步开外处便是初遇的楼梯间，谁想到他们的缘分兜兜转转竟然又回到了原点，仿佛早被命运注定般。

“到了，”努德内将钥匙插进锁孔，阁楼的门有些年岁，开启时晃晃悠悠的，铰链却没有发出刺耳的声音，那是新上过油的缘故，“房间有些乱，我还没来得及收拾。”

奥默里克从没见过这么破的房间，卧室里的墙白灰剥落斑驳得好像桦树皮铺成的墙纸，有缝隙的窗户在雷鸣中被风吹得颤抖，地板上满是长长短短的裂痕，就连普拉尼翁家女仆住的寝室都不至于这么寒碜，努德内在这里的日子想必难熬。

“我这里没什么可招待你的。”努德内将唯一的椅子擦干净，放到奥默里克身边，“坐吧，如果嫌它太硬的话只能到床那边去。”

“不，”奥默里克的肩颤了下，看见努德内疑惑的目光，才意识到对方只是在替他找个地方坐，“不用了，我刚从外面来，身上不太干净，”他回避地往后退了几步，远离角落里那张卧榻，以免再被心里的魔鬼诱惑。

努德内看出奥默里克心事重重，没有再勉强，他们已经五年没见过面，对方如今变成了什么样子他并不清楚，光是那件古板的黑袍就够令他疑惑，但眼下有更优先的问题是他等不及想知道答案的，“你找我有什么事？”


	11. Chapter 11

“如果我没有理解错的话，你方才话里的意思是，我们过去的亲热对你而言是罪过，给你造成了极大的困扰，影响了你的正常生活，即使你跟我断绝了关系也依然成为你的噩梦，这就是为什么你想要成为圣职者，因为你认为只有神灵才能拯救你罪恶的灵魂？”

努德内感到难以置信，他面容平静得仿佛暴风来临的前奏，胸腔里却窒闷得如同这雷雨将至的潮湿傍晚，每一寸呼吸都撕扯着他的心脏发出痛苦的悲鸣。他宁愿奥默里克如他过去以为的那样，是对他感到厌烦所以写下那封信，这至少意味着他们曾经真切地分享过快乐，共同拥有过一段美好的时光。可如今奥默里克却将那些全都说成是什么罪过，这等于否定掉了他们间所有的情谊，将努德内在他生命里存在的痕迹全都变成了错误。奥默里克的声音是柔和而诚恳的，可字字句句落在听者的耳里，却冷硬如寒冬里锋利的冰棱，扎透毫无抵抗力的心。

“背负着这般罪孽的我没有资格侍奉神。”奥默里克默认地垂下头，没有勇气去看努德内此时的表情，因此也没有察觉那双绿眼睛里满溢出来的悲伤，“既然我犯了错，那就该为此付出代价，所以我要来找你，只有你才能决定我是否有资格在祭坛前穿上神圣的外衣。”

“那你打算要我怎么做呢？”窗外闪过电光，紧接着是贯耳的雷鸣，努德内将目光移向鸽舍那边的墙，羽翼惊慌的拍打声合着他淡漠的话语，“出具一份正式的书面谅解证明你来过？还是跟你回去见神学院的校长，作为当事人亲口对那位阁下说些什么？”

“我希望你告诉我，该怎么做才能弥补我的过失？”奥默里克抬起目光，愧疚地看着努德内，“比方说，你可以提出一笔赔偿金，保证你的余生衣食无忧，或者索要一块爵位封邑，获得属于你自己的头衔。不管你想要什么，我都会答应你，哪怕是我没有的，也会想办法替你实现。”

“从什么时候起，你也变成了喜欢用钱来解决问题的人？”努德内露出讽刺的笑容，却掩饰不住眼角的哀伤。奥默里克说话的神情是那么的认真，好像他真的会提出什么补偿。

“如果这些补偿不足以令你释怀，”奥默里克的声音低了下去，“你可以追加对我的制裁，将我送交神圣裁判所，我会在审问官面前毫无保留地承认自己的罪，绝不做任何否认和隐瞒。”

“那样的话你会关送进监狱，”兴许是外面的风从窗户透了过来，努德内觉得有些冷，“或者流放去未开化的荒岛，若是运气不好遇到位酷爱严刑的审判官，你甚至会被送上绞刑架。”

“我清楚等待我的是什么，”奥默里克回答，“但那些是我应得的，我不会再逃避下去，现在我将我的人生和未来交到你的手中，听候你发落。”

“你搞错了一件重要的事情，奥默里克，”努德内几乎是咬着牙念出的名字，“我们间的那些事，从一开始便不是由你主导的。”他深深地看进奥默里克的眼睛，“难道你忘记了吗？最初是我诱使你触碰我身体的，那之后也是我主动将手伸向你。如果这其中存在什么罪，那犯罪者也不是你，而是我。”

“不，不是这样的，”奥默里克连忙否认，“那时候的你还是个刚离开家的孩子，我的年龄比你大也受过些教育，理应承担规避风险和过失的责任。更重要的是——”他的脸色白得如同审判桌上书写罪恶的纸：就连神学院的教诲也无法驱赶我心里的魔鬼，从见到你的那刻起我就明白我根本无可救药，直到现在我依然对你怀着恶念，想要拥抱你，想要触碰你，想要做出伤害你的事。

窗外雷声轰鸣淹没努德内的话，身体重心的摇晃让奥默里克感到晕眩，眼前闪烁的光斑消失后，他发现自己被努德内压在床上，曾将那如猫咪般柔弱乖顺的男孩在如今变得好像只猞猁，扣在肩膀上的那双手如同利爪，将他的身体牢牢地钉在床榻上。

“想起来了吗？”努德内故意用挑衅的语调问，凌厉的视线如星芒垂落，刺进奥默里克错愕的眼睛里，“还是说，需要我继续帮你回忆下去？”见奥默里克没有反应，他俯下身去咬住那双颤抖的唇，威胁性地在柔软的唇瓣上留下细小的齿痕，舌头趁着对方愣神的功夫蛮横地探进去，卷起深处那寸软肉，边品尝边等待着反抗。

被奥默里克说成是罪过的，在努德内而言却是此生所拥有的幸福的极致，为了奥默里克曾经给过他的喜乐，他愿意独自背负沉重的十字架，好让奥默里克得到解脱，不再被无谓的犯罪感折磨。只要奥默里克便是出抗拒，将他推开或者给他一记耳光，他就会立即停下来。他在脑海里想象着奥默里克惊慌逃离的狼狈，不知怎地心里浮现出那头角长着十三个枝杈的鹿朝着森林奔去的样子，世间许多美好的事物只要得见过便是恩赐，就像天空中遥远而璀璨的繁星，就像天边华丽而缥缈的虹彩，就像组成奥默里克眼睛的那对有生命的蓝宝石，美丽得令人流泪，却是注定无法捧起在手里的。

出乎努德内意料的是奥默里克并没有动作，他的双手是自由的，并没有受到任何束缚，却仿佛是被抽掉了筋骨，或是被身体的主人遗忘。奥默里克茫然地睁着眼睛，他看不清努德内贴近的脸，只能在余光里看到麦田般的发丝拂动，将因离得太近而失焦的视野切割成无数的丝线，细密的经纬被窗外转瞬即逝的光芒照亮，眼前的情景亦真亦幻，过往的梦境在他的心里闪烁，逐渐地蒙上他的眼睛，蔚蓝色的洋面上雾霭蒸腾。

弱小的动物被捕食者压在爪下时，常常因为害怕和惊惶而浑身僵直，意识清醒着却失去对身体的掌控，完全无法做出一丁点的反抗，而猎食者也不会错过可以随心享用的美餐。努德内倒是耐心等着奥默里克做点什么，可身下的人安静得只剩胸腔的起伏和急促的呼吸，这让本就渴望着与这具身体亲密的努德内越来越难以自持，被对方的温度熨热的唇渐渐地移向别处，手也穿过凌乱的前襟朝着更温暖的地方探寻。

身体被侵占的疼痛让奥默里克本能地抓紧床单，他敞开怀抱躺成圣子在十字架上的样子，在这从未体验过的滋味里所有的梦境同时重现，被身体内部逐渐扩散开来的灼痛抹上真实的颜色。奥默里克感到自己的灵魂飘离了身体，被切割成无数的碎片，均匀地散布在数年间降临在夜晚的梦里，承受着他对努德内所做的事情。

或许这便是对我的惩罚吧。痛苦让奥默里克的皮肤沁出薄汗，可伴随着身体里那灼烫的温度扩散的，又有某种难以言说的喜悦和满足，仿佛他的身体早有准备地等待着这个时刻，令他不禁去想，梦里的努德内所感受到的也是这样吗？他曾经以这其中只有痛苦与折磨，可他如今感受到的却远不是如此，某种值得承受世间一切苦痛的喜乐蕴含在这样的侵略中，比书中晦涩的文字更生动地揭示着宇宙令人捉摸不定的因果。

掷出的骰子已经收不回来，努德内忍耐着退身出去，将奥默里克翻成背对，他再也无法面对那双澄澈的蓝眸。可在奥默里克赤裸的背上，他看到的是无数新旧交织的鞭痕，如阡陌纵横斑驳重叠，白皙的皮肤上伤痕如干旱的土地，又像被无数的蜘蛛网罗罩着，身体与灵魂都难以挣脱。

酝酿已久的暴雨终于倾盆如瀑，雨点敲击在窗户上劈啪作响。奥默里克感到有水滴落背上，想是这阁楼的屋顶年久失修，木板间的缝隙挡不住如此强劲的骤雨。努德内这些年就睡在这张床上吗？下雨时他该怎么办呢？他的身子这么单薄，会不会因此着凉？兴许是这连串的思绪分散了注意，也可能是身体开始习惯接纳，奥默里克感到疼痛不如先前那么难以忍受，随着颤栗而来的欢愉顺着神经蔓延，这副躯壳里的容物仿佛被搅碎成汁液，化作浓稠的暖溪自身体里流淌出来。

努德内在释放后恢复冷静，呆呆地望着润湿的床单上绽开的血迹，意识到自己犯下桩不可饶恕的重罪。奥默里克的眼角挂着令他心碎的泪水，微肿的唇克制而隐忍地颤抖着，呼吸里带着轻轻的呜咽。努德内不忍视地别过头，支撑起身体想离开床榻，可一只手臂搭上他的肩上，软绵绵地没什么力气，却足以将他留下。

奥默里克艰难地挪动身体，靠近一脸茫然的努德内，撩起亚麻色的发帘，在那额头的伤痕上印下一个轻吻。努德内不敢相信地抬起眼睛，从近在咫尺的那双蓝眸里他看到的是雨过天晴的如洗碧空。

窗外的暴雨不知何时停歇了，夜色里万籁俱寂，只剩树叶摩擦的窸窣和屋檐上的雨水滴答。被洗涤一新的空气里弥漫着泥土的味道，闻起来好像是春天横贯着长虹的原野，所有经历了寒冬劫后余生的事物都焕发着生命力。

在这样的时刻，任何言语都显得累赘而多余，乌云散去后月亮自天穹投下圣洁的光辉，照拂两个曾经分离过却终得以再次相依的灵魂。某种微妙的事物在重新变得火热的身体里悄然生长，好像被雷电劈毁的树枝上新萌生的枝条，没有什么可以阻止它在即将到来的黎明里沐浴阳光。


	12. Chapter 12

那是发生在他们离开寄宿学校的次年秋天的事情，努德内在普拉尼翁庄园边的森林里看见了那只鹿，尽管奥默里克曾在信上惟妙惟肖地描绘过它的样貌，可当那优雅的生灵披着林间晨曦昏暖的光踱进他的视野时，宛如神迹降临般的景象仍令他惊叹得失语。

努德内转身想呼唤奥默里克过来，然脚下踏着的玻璃片被碾出清脆的声响，那鹿树叶般的耳朵立刻警觉地竖起来，抬起黑曜石般的眼睛与努德内对视几秒，转瞬间便消失在密林尚未散去的雾霭里，身影轻快得好像一阵风，缥缈得宛如晨起后残留的幻觉。

但眼前所有的一切都是绝对真实的，让努德内如此确信的那个人就站在几步开外的地方，在这或许是百年前修建的礼拜堂里，奥默里克正弯腰拾起一只许久未被点亮过的烛台，将那曾经聆听过无数祈祷与愿景的铜器安放在倾圮得只剩半边的祭坛上。

昨日的夜雨将散落的彩色玻璃冲刷得洁净透亮，奥默里克沾着泥水的鞋踩在无数的光晕里，就好像站在彩虹铺就的地毯上，轻盈地行走在云端，就连他身上的白礼服都被映得五光十色，仿佛身披着灿烂的鲜花。

穿成这样在雨后的森林里行走并不明智，但奥默里克坚持要让事情看起来正式些。努德内有些心疼地望着几乎变成褐色的裤腿，他本想将这身意义重大的礼服留下做个纪念，可如今就连最巧手的洗衣工也无法将这昂贵的布料还原成本来的颜色。他望了眼仍在忙碌着准备什么的奥默里克，看似无聊地在这静谧的厅堂里转了几圈，随后俯身在绿色的苔藓里拾起块蓝色玻璃，大小和形状都与他胸前从未取下过的那块相似，颜色是海洋般的蔚蓝深邃，好像奥默里克温柔的眼睛。

过了这个冬天，他们就要出海，航船会沿着海岸线向东航行，路上经过的那些国家，是努德内曾经在书里读到过的。他本以为自己会孤独地告别故土，窝在最下等的舱室里等待靠岸，可如今他却有了最知心的同伴，还有一支豪华得如同远征的船队，配备着最精良的水手与经验丰富的船长，本已做好觉悟的艰难航程变得好像旅行和郊游。

如果顺利的话他们将会抵达盛产香料和彩色织毯的国家。努德内听说那里的男人都穿着到脚踝的长袍，走路时藏起步伐看起来好像贵妇人般雍容。奥默里克希望可以将当地特产的香料和布品带回来些献给宫廷，皇家向来喜欢珍贵稀罕的摆设与玩意，普拉尼翁家若是想长久地维持风光，必然离不开皇室的青睐。

努德内倒没有考虑那么多利益的问题，他只想好好地看看外面的世界，到黑皮肤的小人生活的海岛上去看他们如何用木叉捕捉蝴蝶鱼，到宝石般散落在大洋里的礁屿上去参观划着独木舟的集市，如果可以的话他还想环游世界，到从未有人抵达过的地方去领略未曾被任何一本书记录的风光。这位初出茅庐的学者想出版自己的旅行笔记和博物志，以文字记录的知识是比钻石还要恒久流传的财富，相比于可购买的虚伪的贵族头衔他更看重研究与发现。

这次是他们的初次航行，稳妥起见不宜去太过遥远的地方。奥默里克是普拉尼翁家的独子，努德内并不希望那对夫妇慷慨友善的夫妇伤心，他们对待努德内就像收养了另一个儿子般用心，甚至没有责怪努德内断绝了家族的血脉往后延续的可能。

“奥默里克本来还想成为圣职者呢，那样的话我们就要彻底失去儿子了，反倒是因为你的缘故，他又回到了我们身边。”普拉尼翁先生面对努德内愧疚之下的坦诚，语调温和说过这样的话，“从这个角度来说的话，我们还应该感谢你呢！”老先生早看出两位年轻人的关系不寻常，正教的法典里将这样的亲爱定义为不适当的行为，可既然造物主给予了他们可以相爱的心与可以相拥的的身体，为何不顺承神意接受这样的安排呢？

如果没有后代的话，等他们老去后，这些财产要托付给谁呢？他们曾经讨论过这样的问题，奥默里克希望能够用这些钱救济穷人，余下的尽数捐给曾就读过的神学院。即使想要跟努德内度过余生的决定未曾动摇，可他仍为自己没能通过最后的考验而心怀负罪，所以希望能够以世俗里获得的财富去或多或少地弥补背誓的遗憾。

努德内对正教没什么好感，想起那些刻板的教条曾带给奥默里克的折磨，他就对那些道貌岸然的卫道士们喜欢不起来，就连总是逆着他愿望行事的神灵也被他讨厌。但他盼望着奥默里克获得解脱，只要他的伴侣能够获得幸福，就当那些钱都扔进了大海里吧，只要激起的水花与波浪能够使那人莞尔。

如果将来要写回忆录，努德内思忖着觉得，和奥默里克到目前为止的故事，听起来像是个所有人都获得幸福的童话，就连他的家人都获得了一笔巨额的赞助，正是靠着这笔钱雅姆贝德家的破产危机才往后多拖延了些年份。努德内本来极不情愿这么做，可奥默里克说，这是为了避免将来增生事端，毕竟他没有知会过监护人就带走了他们的幼子，某种意义上来说可称之为诱拐。

努德内沉浸在幸福的展望里，脸上露出伤痕掩饰不住的笑容。奥默里克不知何时走到他的身边，牵起他的走朝着那重新点亮的烛台走去。

奥默里克的声音好听得如同山间流淌的溪水，带着碎叶与落英朝着希望奔涌。早晨的森林里有些微凉，可努德内的脸颊却烫得泛起红霞，心跳得像擂鼓般急促，就连呼吸也慌乱起来。奥默里克究竟说了些什么他根本没办法集中注意力听清，但那人曾经是神学院里口才最好的学生，他眼下所做的事、所说的话，本是要在不同人面前重复千百次的。

被那双目光庄重而情真意切的眼睛注视着，努德内几乎感觉不到时间在流动，仿佛过去与未来在此刻交汇，并入世间永恒不息的河流，他从未如此深刻地感受到宇宙浩渺却见微的存在，万千星辰在他心里热烈地闪烁，照亮他余生里所有的漆黑夜晚，从此他将不再孤独寂寞，不再形单影只，不再放开此时反握住的手，不再让那隔着皮肤传递过来的温暖冷却。

忽然间，努德内听见奥默里克叹了口气，回过神来望见那蓝色的眼睛里写满无奈。奥默里克本打算将仪式安排得尽量符合规制，可察觉到努德内根本没在好好听，他也无意再用冗长的祷文来折磨对方的耳膜，于是他贴心地跳到了最后的步骤，以曾经只有神灵得听的庄肃声音和未来将只属某人独享的温柔语调说：

“现在你可以亲吻你的丈夫了。”


End file.
